Snapshots
by Lexie-Rae
Summary: A kind of follow-on from one of my other stories, Trinity. Little light hearted pieces offering a window into the group's lives after the epilogue and maybe flashbacks too. Probably not essential to have read Trinity. Longer summary inside. Requests taken for future chapters. NH LP BJu.
1. Get Cape, Wear Cape, Fly

_Hello Again!_

_I've been a little uninspired recently and really struggling with the new pieces I've been trying to shape out so I'm reverting to an idea I had a while ago. _

_This is a kind of continuation of one of my other stories, _Trinity_ but not really a sequel. It'll just be little snapshots of the gang's lives after the epilogue. They might be really short pieces or I might get carried away. There probably won't be any rhyme or reason to it; just little 'snapshots' and there definitely won't be any kind of chronology to them. They won't include all the characters in every chapter (as you'll see ch1 is Brooke, Julian and Theo focused) but I'm sure that there will be group scenes later though as I love writing the dynamics between them all. Also you'll be introduced to Leyton and Naley's families who came along after Trinity! _

_If you haven't read Trinity it's recommended but I don't think these will be too hard to follow without reading it. The basic premise is; the group are in their mid-twenties and all live in New York. By the end of Trinity, Brooke and Julian had a son; Theo (who also goes by the nickname Kook); Nathan and Haley were getting married and planning to start a family; and Lucas and Peyton, freshly engaged were expecting a daughter. This is a tangled continuation which will jump around the timeline a lot, I'm sure their histories will be picked up along the way._

_Happy reading!_

…

Julian turned his key in the lock and let Theo run inside the house ahead of him, a blue cape trailing behind him, flying in the wind created from his speedy run. Smiling, Julian shook his head after the four year old who had inherited Brooke's energy and his own love of superheroes. It was an awesome combination, in Julian's biased opinion.

He set his keys down on the side and briefly ran his eyes over the mail tucked between a vase and paperweight. He noted an envelope addressed to Theo in his mother's familiar handwriting and slipped it inside his coat pocket, knowing it would be an early birthday card.

He padded through to the kitchen where he could smell Theo's favourite dinner; spaghetti bolognaise cooking. Inside, he found Brooke with Theo balanced on her hip, even though he was too big now really.

"Hey, Daddy," Brooke smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "Theo's been telling me about what he wants for his birthday,"

"Oh yeah?" Julian asked, hoping that he looked curious but surprised. He may or may not have ignited an idea in the little boy's mind.

"Mmm-hmm," Brooke's eyes smiled over at him, "It's only like the best thing ever, I'm told."

Julian lifted his brow, "What's that then?"

"It's called Comic-com." Brooke revealed.

"Comic-_con_." Julian corrected softly, "Con, short for convention."

"You've heard of it then?" Brooke challenged, her hand on her hip.

"Comic-con, Mama!" Theo celebrated excitedly, smiling a wide dimpled smile up at Brooke. It was a smile she'd yet to be able to say no to.

Brooke pursed her lips and looked between her boys, "This is what you really want, Baby?"

"Everybody's gonna be there! Superman and Spiderman and the Hulk and Iron Man and _Wolverine!_"

Biting down on her lower lip, Brooke suppressed a laugh. She found it impossibly cute when Kook talked about superheroes; he was so passionate and knowledgeable. And so like Julian. "That all sounds great, Buddy, I guess you'll have to see if you're lucky enough to go."

Theo nodded, dutifully, knowing that only good boys got what they wished for. Julian though could already see the answer in Brooke's eyes. His eyes sparkled over at her and she pouted. She never used to be such a pushover.

…

Rachel let herself into Brooke's office at _Brooke Trinity _without knocking and arched her brow towards the brunette who was concentrating fiercely, leaning over a sewing machine. Rachel strode forwards, intrigued; Brooke rarely worked on individual pieces, unless it was something for one of her friends.

"What are you working on?" Rachel asked as she fell into a seat opposite.

Brooke lifted her gaze for a second, "I don't pay you to interrogate me."

"Is it something naughty?" Rachel continued, her interest piqued. She leaned in and fingered the black spandex, "Kind of kinky."

"It is not!" Brooke gasped, snatching it away, "It's for Kook's birthday."

Rachel pulled a face, "A little inappropriate, don't you think?"

Brooke sighed and lifted the piece up, "It's a superhero outfit for me to wear,"

"Still sounds kinky to me." Rachel said.

"It's Comic-con." Brooke elaborated reluctantly, "It's like a kind of festival, gathering thing where comic book enthusiasts get together and dress-up like superheroes and….do other stuff that I'm not quite clear about yet."

"That sounds terrible." Rachel concluded, "Why are you even going along with it? Can't Julian take Kook by himself? You can come to a spa with me or a bar or do laundry. It's gotta be more fun than the Geek Festival."

Brooke pursed her lips and looked heavily to Rachel, "Theo wants me to go. He's so excited. He just wants to be part of a superhero family for a day, what's wrong with that?"

Rachel didn't answer for a moment, her eyes lifted slowly from her lap to meet Brooke's, "You're a great Mom, you know that?"

Tilting her head slightly, Brooke smirked, "Was that a compliment?"

"All I'm saying is, I wish my parents had sacrificed their dignity for me." Rachel admitted slowly, "My Mom never would have dressed up like an idiot just to make me smile."

"Mine neither." Brooke nodded. She got it. She'd grown up in a solitary childhood which became a wild adolescence; striving to fit in. She always wanted to feel accepted someplace, by someone. Luckily she had, but not until she reached college and met Haley and Peyton. That was something she didn't want for Theo; she and Julian both strived to make sure he always felt like he fitted in. If that meant sacrificing her dignity then she would. She'd do anything, in a heartbeat, if it meant happiness for her little boy.

Rachel laughed a little, "I've got him Star Wars Lego."

"Which he will love." Brooke assured. "He's obsessed with Yoda."

"I don't know what that is." Rachel said frowning.

"Tip of the iceberg." Brooke smiled, "I'm still learning. I'll tell Kook you don't know about Yoda, he can introduce you; his impression is the cutest!"

"Looking forward to it." Rachel nodded, rising from her seat, "I'll leave you to your spanks, I'm sure there's someone I should be yelling at."

She clicked her way out of the room as Brooke called out after her, "I don't pay you to yell at people either!"

"You ruin all my fun!" Rachel yelled back, smirking.

…

"This is your finest work." Julian complimented from where he was leant in the doorway of Brooke's closet. She was giving him a twirl in her latest creation; a black shining cat suit, complete with a cape and mask. The finishing touches were a pair of over the knee boots, her hair in long barrelled waves and (for Julian's benefit only) a whip. "Really Brooke. You're my superhero."

"But is it okay? For the Comic-con, I mean." She glanced at herself in the mirror, spinning a twisting to see her reflection from all angles. "It feels kind of….slutty."

Julian swallowed down his laugh, "Well, comic books are aimed at teenage boys, you know. Slutty kind of comes with the job title."

"I hope I'm rewarded by lots of rock hard abs to look at, since there's going to be so many hot female superheroes around for you to look at." Brooke countered, to which Julian deflated a little. Brooke smiled, "Your turn."

She pressed a red costume into his hands, her brow kinked.

"Red huh?" He remarked, having not seen his own outfit until now. It was just before 6:00am and they were getting ready to surprise Theo. It wasn't quite his birthday but the Comic-Con event he wanted to go to was today so he was having an early present.

"I like red." Brooke offered as an explanation, "Now strip, Baker."

"I really like you with a whip, by the way." Julian threw her a lop-sided grin as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Brooke ran in through her fingers, not wanting to thrash it in case it woke Theo who was still asleep in the next room. "Maybe you'll see more of it, if you're bad. I may need to whip you into shape."

Julian shook his head, "Okay, you need to stop. It's too sexy."

"Can't handle it, Hero?" Brooke teased placing the whip between her teeth.

"You're making the teenage me very happy right now." Julian told her as he held up a garment that looked suspiciously like a pair of tights. "Are these what I think they are?"

"Real men wear tights." Brooke husked in a sexy tone. "Your alias is Captain Camera; you bottle people's memories and dreams and you make them permanent so that they can be enjoyed over and over."

"Okay, that's pretty awesome." Julian conceded as he settled into the feeling of the navy blue tights. "What's your superpower, aside from being hotter that the sun?"

Brooke smiled, "This fingertips are magic. I clothe heroes and heroines. Can't have all you superheroes being butt-naked now can we?"

"Comic-con would be a different day out if they were." Julian laughed, as he threw his arms out, "So what do you think?"

Nodding, Brooke swept her eyes over her superhero. His outfit was strong blue and red, like the most commonly featured characters in Julian's comics, his utility belt was fastened with a camera shaped buckle and the cuffs of his costume were decorated to look like film reels. But Brooke wasn't looking at the details of her labour. Her eyes took in the broadness of his shoulders, his oiled hair and his powerful stance.

"You look heroic, Captain Camera." She grinned and wrapped the whip around his waist and used it to pull him flush against her. He leaned down and kissed his girl.

…

Theo scrubbed a hand over his eyes and blinked in the sound of his Mommy's voice calling out to him, "Super Kook? It's time to wake up, Buddy. We've got to get to Comic-con!"

"Comic-con!" Theo's eyes burst open and he met the smiling hazel eyes of his Mom. He took in the rest of her appearance slowly; a mask rested on top of her head and an outfit with a cape. "You're dressed up!"

"I sure am, because today's the one day of the year that superheroes get to go out dressed as their secret identities. I got the invite to Comic-con yesterday. It was in code, of course, but your Daddy is a great code-breaker. It said that Captain Camera - that's Dad's secret identity - needed to bring his girl; Fashionista - that's Mommy - and his son; Super Kook, to Comic-con today."

"And I'm Super Kook?" Theo asked, his eyes wide with excitement and near disbelief.

"Of course." Brooke frowned. "Dad's loading the car with Super Gas so we'll be ready to go after breakfast. You ready, Super Kook?"

Theo beamed up at her and Brooke felt his happiness in her chest. That smile alone was worth all the effort.

"Yeah, Fashionista!" He was a smart one.

"I have your outfit," Brooke held up a hanger holding a little yellow costume; the same colours as Wolverine, Theo's favourite. Brooke had also chosen it in the hope that they'd be able to spot him in the crowd. "And then we're going to have pancakes and protons for breakfast."

Brooke could feel the excitement radiating from her little boy. She led him through to the bathroom and got him ready for the day, listening to his enthusiastic ramblings about super powers and batmobiles and ray guns. Brooke could live from the feeling.

Ten minutes later, Theo bounded into the kitchen to find his Dad stood with his hands on his hips in his superhero costume. "Super Kook! Just the man I need. We've got a mission today; I'll explain it over breakfast."

Theo nodded seriously, taking in the adventure of the day. From across the room Brooke smiled. She was pleased that she'd made Julian's alias Captain Camera; it was the perfect excuse for them to take lots of pictures without breaking character. Julian winked at her and waved her towards the coffee and pancakes.

"We have to drive to Comic-con in the Turbo car," Julian was explaining to Theo, "And when we're there, the Department of Superheroes has asked that we get evidence of everyone who's there. So they want photographs, okay?"

"Yeah-huh." Theo nodded, loading his mouth with pancake.

"And you're the most important part of the task," Julian continued in his most sober tone, "Because you need to ask them if we can take their picture. They'll all say yes, because superheroes _love_ having their pictures taken. And today's the only day they don't have to worry about secret identities, because it's Comic-con."

"I know that, Daddy." Theo assured Julian as Brooke hid her laugh in her coffee cup.

"You're perfect for the job because Super Kook's superpower is getting his own way - when it's for a good cause." Julian concluded. "So are we ready, gang?"

Julian put his hand out towards the centre of the breakfast table and Brooke followed, covering his hand with her own. Theo joined them a second later and they chorused the words, "_To Comic-Con!_"

…

Julian pulled the car into the bay and cut the engine. Theo bounced in his booster seat, his eyes shining and looking in every direction as his parents stepped out the car and pulled open his door.

"Okay, Super Kook," Brooke reached into her purse and produced a shiny red bubble gun. "This is only for emergencies, you understand?"

"Bubble gun!" Theo gasped. He'd wanted one for ages.

Julian lifted him out of the car and set him on the floor. Brooke handed him the toy and told him to test it out, which he did, rather overenthusiastically.

"It fits right here," Brooke indicated to a loop she'd integrated into his costume and he tried the gun out fitting into the holster. "The bubbles are very powerful so they mustn't be shot directly in someone's face, okay? It hasn't actually been tested to see what happens if someone swallows them so not near anyone's face. The bubbles are for if you find that you're not with Captain Camera or me anymore. All you have to do is point the gun up and shoot the bubbles into the air. We'll find you. There are villains in there but there are too many good guys for them to dare be bad so you don't need to be scared. We need to stick together though."

"You understand, Buddy?" Julian asked, to be sure.

Theo nodded solemnly, "I won't use it in anyone's face. The bubbles might make fire in someone's belly."

Julian pointed his finger, "Very good point, Super Kook."

Theo smiled proudly and allowed his Mom - Fashionista - to take him by the hand. As they got close to the building they crouched down low and ensured the coast was clear before dashing for the entrance. Brooke and Julian each had hold of one of Theo's hands and were lifting him up into the air on every second step like he was flying.

"That was close!" Julian declared grinning, "But I don't think anyone saw us."

"High five, Heroes." Brooke instructed, holding her palm out, which Theo and Julian promptly clapped. "Are we ready for the next phase?"

"Yeah!" They both cheered and Brooke beamed.

Then they ran, capes flying, into Comic-con and two little boys' dreams came true.

…

_Thank you for reading!_

_I can remember when working at a restaurant years ago, being out on the patio when a young family ran around the corner of the building, their bodies pressed to the wall. They crouched down and flanked one another and made the shape of guns with their hands. They shared hushed whispers and serious instructions on the best way to enter the building. What I remember the most is the way that those kids' eyes were shining. And they believed in the game so much. It was the most awesome display of parenting. That kind of inspired some of this story._

_Any ideas of what you'd like to see will as always be considered, so let me know what you'd like to see next. This is a very open premise so there are lots of avenues we can go to! Lexie :)_


	2. Friday I'm in Love

_Chapter two is a little (emphasis on the word little) Leyton for you. Hope you enjoy!_

…

"Are we nearly there yet?"

Lucas glanced sideways at Peyton just in time to catch her roll her eyes at their four year old's comment, to which he smirked. They were sat in the middle lane of the freeway in bumper to bumper traffic, not going anywhere.

"Where do kids even learn that phrase?" Peyton asked Lucas under her breath.

Shaking his head, Lucas glanced into the rear-view mirror to meet a familiar green eyed gaze. Their daughter was all soft blonde curls, chicken-y legs and rolling eyes, even at only four years old. She was entirely Peyton, which Lucas loved; she was exactly how he imagined his wife had been as a child. "Piper, does this look like the beach?"

"No." Piper sighed and turned her head towards her little brother who was fast asleep in his car seat. "Holden, Holdeeenn,"

"Don't wake him up." Peyton warned quickly, spinning around in her seat. Holden had dropped off to sleep about two seconds into the journey as he always did whenever they went anywhere in the car. Piper had been the same when she was younger. Peyton was happy for him to stay asleep for the duration; whilst he was blissfully snoring she didn't have to entertain him.

Piper pouted a little, "I'm bored, Mommy."

There were times such as these that Peyton wondered whether they should have sold out and got one of those cars with DVD players in the headrests. Piper was bored and Peyton could appreciate that; it wasn't often that they took car journeys and being sat in traffic was no fun at all. But she still wasn't sure how she felt about installing mini TVs in cars just so that the kids were quiet.

Instead Peyton reached into her purse and produced a CD, as Lucas had suspected she would, "Musical therapy, huh?"

"Never fails." Peyton nodded over the sound of the Piper blowing frustrated raspberries.

Lucas squinted over at the case and then chuckled huskily, "_The Cure_? Really?"

Arching her brow, Peyton looked to him questioningly, "And what's wrong with that?"

"I just thought you were trying to cheer everyone up, not make us depressed," Lucas teased as he turned right at the crossroads.

Pushing the CD in, Peyton skipped through a few tracks before settling, a small knowing smile covering her lips. As the music began, Lucas shook his head, "That's cheating, Blondie."

"It's still _The Cure_." Peyton smirked as _Friday I'm in Love_ filled the air.

Lucas rolled his shoulders in reluctant defeat and began to drum his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the song as Peyton hummed lightly under her breath. Lucas smiled softly at the sound.

It was another moment before he realised that Piper was singing along, he frowned into the rear-view mirror and grinned. The little voice of his oldest trailed through the car, "_I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too, Thursday I don't care about you, It's Friday I'm in looooovvve!_"

"That's totally all you, right there." Lucas laughed. He didn't know why he was surprised anymore when another bit of Peyton leaked out of their daughter.

"Pipe's got good taste." Peyton shrugged, "Now are you gonna be boring and pretend you still hate _The Cure_ or are you going to sing with us?"

Peyton leaned in towards her husband and began to sing along with Piper, "_I don't care if Monday's black, Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack, Thursday never looking back, It's Friday I'm in love!"_

Lucas wrapped his arm around Peyton's shoulders and tickled his fingers in her curls, "_Monday you can hold your head, Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed, Or Thursday watch the walls instead, It's Friday I'm in love._"

Peyton leaned over and kissed him quickly.

"Lovecats, Mommy!"

Peyton turned, smiling, to see that Holden was now awake; his blue eyes were shining back at her and he was kicking his converse sneakered feet in time to the song. Peyton laughed and gave Lucas a knowing look, to which he only shook his head. Holden was his ally when it came to his wife's beloved favourite band, with one exception; the kid adored _Lovecats_.

"Hey, Little Dude," Peyton beamed and tickled her hands over his legs, "Did you have a good nap?"

He nodded and pushed forwards in his seat to look out of the window. Seeing that they weren't moving, he frowned, "Home?"

Every time they went anywhere in the car, Holden called their destination 'home'. Lucas smirked at him whilst Piper gave him an impressive eye-roll that would rival her Mom's.

"We're going to Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley's house by the beach, you remember, Buddy?" Peyton asked him as he frowned back at her, his little mind whirring. She loved seeing him wearing Lucas' concentrated squint. "And we're going to go swimming."

Across from her Lucas smirked a little; since Nathan had called to invite them to use the Hamptons house he'd been whispering in Peyton's ear about seeing her in a bikini. She'd been shy about the idea at first, she still had a great figure but she'd had two kids and they hadn't been to the beach since she was pregnant was Holden. Peyton had packed a one-piece for the beach when she'd no doubt be running around after the kids but she'd also thrown a white bikini into the bag, knowing that she and Lucas would no doubt make use of the Jacuzzi too.

"Damn tail back." Lucas grunted at the traffic. He really wanted to see his wife in her new bikini. She'd kept it hidden from him, just for the fun of teasing him.

"Take the next exit when you can." Peyton advised, even though it wasn't the one they needed. "I think I can remember the scenic route."

He looked a little sceptical; he couldn't say that he'd ever known directions to be one of her talents but he'd never known her to be lost either. He didn't argue though because the scenic route and the idea of sailing down a road rather than sitting still in a warm car was certainly appealing.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders a little even though he never uttered a question aloud, "Sometimes my Dad would make the tour bus take a detour. He had funny moments like that; everyone thought he liked the noise and the crazy but he adored silence. Isn't that ridiculous? I never minded, we'd meet the most interesting people that way. I used to try and draw them from memory."

Lucas liked when she made little admissions such as those; things he never realised he didn't know about her. Things that made him love her a little bit more.

"Scenic route sounds good." Lucas smiled and a few minutes later, after a little gentle nudging once the traffic began to move again, they were on the slip road.

Skipping swiftly through the track numbers she knew by heart, Peyton stopped at her son's request.

"_Lovecats_!" Holden cried out happily, recognising the song instantly.

"This song is terrible." Lucas declared through a chuckle and then proceeded to sing along with his family.

Peyton looked to him through a coveted gaze, "I love that you know all the lyrics to their songs."

"Totally your fault." Lucas half-smirked, "…_Oh you know that I'd do anything for you…_"

…

_Not sure how much I imagine Lucas singing, but I know that he's the kind of guy that would do it with Peyton and his kids. Next up is Naley! Hope that you liked it, all thoughts appreciated, Lexie :)_


	3. Waiting for You

_And now it's Naley! I hope this serves as some kind of apology to K-MAD17 as I haven't checked out yur story yet._

_Enjoy!_

…

Nathan peeked his head around the door of the maternity suite, a smile swiftly forming at his lips. Haley was sat up in the bed, cradling their newborn daughter gently and whispering sweet nothings into the swathe of blankets. Nathan was sure he could have watched all day, if it wasn't for the short tug on his hand, interrupting his admiration.

"Sorry, Bud," Nathan turned his attention back to his impatient son who had been waiting for something close to six months to meet his new sibling. "You ready to see her?"

Ben grinned sheepishly and squeezed his Daddy's hand as he nodded. Nathan chuckled at the expression Ben was wearing, it was so rare that he looked at all like Haley but suddenly she was all over his face. Nathan couldn't wait to start making the same observations about his daughter. A ripple ran through Nathan; in a minute's time his family was going to be together for the first time.

He and Haley had decided that Ben would be the first to visit the baby above anyone else. They wanted a few quiet memories together before everyone else imposed, as their makeshift family had the tendency to do.

"Okay," Nathan pushed open the door and held his finger to his lips to signal to Ben that he should be quiet.

As they entered the room, Haley looked up, her face alight with happiness. She flicked her glance back at her baby girl and gasped, "Look at these gorgeous boys who have come to see us!" She wrinkled her nose as her daughter wriggled in response, and then she beckoned her son and husband over. "Benny, she's been waiting for you."

"She has?" Ben eased into the room, feeling more comfortable by his Mom's warm presence, "Me on the bed?"

Nathan inclined his head, silently asking Haley if it was okay. She nodded quickly and he lifted Ben carefully to the space beside Haley. He held Ben so that he didn't clamber too energetically over the blanket and then leaned in to kiss his wife. His eyes fixed on the tiny sleeping form of his daughter and he couldn't help from running his fingers softly over her fair hair causing his smile to broaden further still.

Ben stared for a hushed moment; a rare silence from the three year old. His brow puckered and he reached out before pulling his hand back again quickly.

Haley smiled adoringly at him as tried to judge how to act around his little sister. "It's okay, Ben, here give me your hand,"

Cautiously Ben allowed his Mom to take his hand and place it next to the baby's smaller one. He watched with fascination as she wrapped her tiny hand around his little finger. Ben gasped and looked between his Mom and Dad who were smiling back at him.

"What do you think, Benny, should we keep her?" Haley asked, her eyes shining excitedly.

"Hales!" Nathan cried out with surprise. "She'll hear you."

"I wanna keep her, Momma." Ben assured, nodding his head firmly.

Haley nodded, suppressing her laughter. She loved how seriously both her boys were taking this, but especially Ben (She'd come to expect Nathan's crazy strain of over-protectiveness when it came to the kids). At first they'd been afraid of how to break the news to Ben who had been thoroughly content, as far as they could tell, with being an only child, but he'd fully embraced the idea.

He'd watched, with curious fascination as his Mommy's tummy had grown, knowing that there was a baby inside. He'd whispered secrets to the baby through the cotton of Haley's dresses and pressed his ear to her stomach as though listening for a reply. He'd told his Aunts and Uncles that he was going to share all of his toys with his brother, and then, once they'd told him enough times that his brother would in fact be a girl, he told them he'd even play girls' games with her.

Ben bounced his finger gently and watched as his baby sister wriggled in his Mom's arms. Haley restrained herself from cooing at the sight, "Her name's Isabel Deborah Scott."

"Ib'a'bel?" Ben attempted, his brow furrowed with concentration.

"How about Bel?" Nathan suggested, "Can you say that better?"

"Bel. Bel!" Ben cheered, a little too loudly causing his sister to stir. She frowned up at him as he spoke to her, "I'm Ben. Ben-ja-min Jack Scott. You can call me Ben or you can call me brother, 'cause I'm your brother."

Nathan ruffled Ben's hair lightly. He was glad that Ben had taken to the idea so well and thrilled that his little boy would have the chance to grow up with a sibling. Looking back, Nathan couldn't help from resenting his own father for, amongst other things, keeping him and Lucas apart throughout their childhood. He hoped that Ben and Isabel, or Izzy as he'd secretly decided he'd call her, would have a close relationship.

"So do I get to have a cuddle or what?" Nathan asked, nudging Haley gently.

She pouted a little but moved to pass her into his arms. Nathan rocked her gently and walked her over to the window as Haley asked Ben if he'd enjoyed his sleepover with Theo at Brooke and Julian's.

"Hey, Daddy's Girl," Nathan smirked, knowing that she already had him wrapped fiercely around her little finger. He'd felt his life change the very moment that Benjamin had arrived in the world, and he'd felt it again when Isabel was born, but even more intensely.

In his arms she squirmed, gazing up at her Daddy with an almost bemused stare. Nathan just grinned back, she was all big dark eyes and tiny little features; like Haley but in a smaller package. She looked up at him, like her whole world rested on his shoulders, and for now he knew, that's exactly where it belonged.

Nathan chanced a look at the sky, clear and blue, and frowned, wondering if any of the theories about the heavens were right. He'd never had a real handle on his grief; most days he kept it at the back of his mind, ever present but not consuming, but on rare occasions he allowed it to break free raw and fresh. He knew that today, although a happy occasion, would be one of the days he let a little of his grief through.

"Don't tell your Momma this, but I hope you're a bit like your Nanny Deb. She was a little crazy and wild, okay, a _lot_ crazy and wild, but I miss her sometimes." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead and held his eyes closed for a second.

"Hey, Daddy," Haley called from where she and Ben were curled together on the bed. "Big brother wants a cuddle over here."

Nathan smirked and strolled back to them, Isabel happily content and awake in his arms. He reluctantly laid her down on the pillow Ben had over his lap and adjusted her blankets fussily.

Haley had one arm protectively around Ben's shoulders and the other on Isabel's tummy. "He's got her."

"I know." Nathan nodded, realising that he was being unnecessarily over-protective and that Haley was silently laughing at him.

"And Raphael wears a red headband, and he's a'best 'cause he's my most favourite turtle." Ben rambled to his sister.

Haley couldn't withhold her laughter, "He is so like you! Do you remember when Kook was born? You explained the rules of basketball to him on his first night home!"

Nathan shrugged, "Yeah I did and the kid still can't catch."

"He loves watching games with you." Haley countered. "They all do."

"Izzy won't." Nathan said, stroking his hand over Isabel's feet, "She's not allowed to go to basketball games. There'll be boys there."

"Don't listen to your Daddy!" Haley gasped, "We are going to go to boyband concerts and watch basketball games with boys in shorts…your Mom's got a thing about basketball players in shorts."

Nathan grinned a lop-sided smirk and leaned in to kiss his wife again. "She's still joining a nunnery. No arguments."

…

_So that's Naley! And although I'm not usually one for naming kids after people, I think the OTH gang are those types of people (as proved by the show). So Isabel's middle name is obviously after Deb (if you haven't read Trinity, she committed suicide before the start of the story) and Ben's middle name is testament to the Cracker Jack bracelet because isn't that the sweetest thing without being completely obvious?_

_These first three little snapshots are set at roughly the same point in time, to give you an idea of the kids' ages. From here on the snapshots might jump around the time scale but this is a rough reference of the difference in their ages. Hope that made sense!_

_At this point in time….._

_Brooke and Julian  
__Theodore Ethan Baker (Kook) - Four years old, about to turn five_

_Lucas and Peyton  
__Piper Trinity - Four years old  
__Holden Brody - Two years old_

_Nathan and Haley  
__Benjamin Jack - Three years old  
__Isabel Deborah - newborn_

_Hope that you enjoyed. Much more to come, ideas welcomed, Lexie :)_


	4. Once Upon A Time

_This little snapshot was one that I don't even remember having the idea for, it just...happened. _

_It's an Isabel-centric piece set about six years after the last snapshot. I honestly planned for this next piece to be a group occasion but since this is written and complete, I thought it might as well be posted too._

_As ever, I hope you enjoy._

_... _

Haley frowned at her husband as he squirmed in his seat, his arms folded tightly over his chest, "Nathan, you're worse than the kids! What's the matter?"

"Why are these seats so small?" Nathan scowled, shuffling again.

"Because they were made for first graders." Haley told him softly, hiding her laughter. "You're over six foot, what do you expect?"

Nathan pouted, "Just because you're a midget. I can already feel my legs cramping up, why don't they do Parents' Evening somewhere adult friendly?"

"Adult friendly?" Haley echoed, "That sounds like a strip club."

"Mr and Mrs Scott!" Miss McCann said in a breezy tone as she slipped easily into a seat on the other side of the tiny desk. This time Haley shuffled, wondering if Isabel's teacher had heard her mention a strip club. "I'm Miss McCann."

"Good to meet you." Nathan nodded and Haley blushed.

Miss McCann opened her notebook and threw a kindly elementary school smile in their direction. "Now then, Isabel. She's a wonderful member of the class, extremely sociable and such a happy little girl."

Nathan smiled, "That's Iz."

"She's happy to help anyone out and works well in groups, I think she gets along with just about everyone." Miss McCann continued, "And she certainly has a creative flair, she flourishes in Art and Music and Physical Education. Some of her pictures are remarkable."

"She comes from quite a creative background," Haley nodded, "One of her Aunts is an artist and the other's a fashion designer."

"It certainly seems like she takes after them." Miss McCann pressed another practised smile to her lips, and then squinted to the couple cautiously, "Mr and Mrs Scott, First Grade to Kindergarten is a big step for children, a big change,"

"Our son's in the fourth grade." Haley nodded.

"Of course." Miss McCann shuffled her note pages, "And some children struggle with that jump,"

Nathan shook his head, "Izzy's doing well, you just said so."

"She is." Miss McCann nodded, "But I do have some slight concerns to share with you."

Both Nathan and Haley frowned and leaned in towards the teacher. Haley's brow puckered, "We weren't aware of any concerns."

"It is very early on in Isabel's education but we aim to tackle any issues that may become something as early on as possible." Miss McCann heaved a deep breath, "I think that Isabel may have some dyslexic tendencies and I'd like to get her to take a little test to confirm it either way."

"No," Nathan shook his head, "She's really smart, like so clever, she tells me about all these things she's learnt."

Miss McCann clasped her hands together, "Mr Scott, this is not a question of her intelligence. I whole-heartedly agree that Isabel is a very bright little girl; I just believe that she needs a little help with her reading."

Haley frowned, digesting the news, "I'm sorry, but I have to agree with my husband. We've not noticed any kind of struggle with her and we're around her all the time. We do her homework with her and read stories to her every night."

"Does Isabel actively read? Or is she more likely to have someone else read to her, or perhaps she'll suggest an alternative activity? She is very competent and able in so many of her subjects and as you say, very smart. She retains everything she learns and she's extremely enthusiastic too. I have noticed though that she tries to avoid reading where she can. If we find out if she is in fact dyslexic, we can begin to help her." Miss McCann explained.

Running her hands through her hair, Haley shook her head, "Okay, I guess that sounds logical. I mean, I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting this. I can't believe we missed this!"

Miss McCann nodded sympathetically, "Children are incredibly resourceful, they're more adept than we could ever imagine at concealing the things they don't want us to know."

"Hales," Nathan shook his head, his jaw set, "This is Izzy we're talking about. This is _Our Girl_. She's not stupid, she's not. We know her. We know her better than anyone."

"Mr Scott, I'm not-,"

Haley sent the teacher a short apologetic look, "I'm sorry, could we have a moment?"

Miss McCann nodded and extracted herself from the table to greet some other parents.

Haley put her hand on Nathan's arm and squeezed softly, "Nathan,"

"I can't Hales, I don't want this for her." Nathan shook his head, his jaw tight.

"Hey, I want this as little as you do but we have to look into it, for Isabel. It may turn out that everything's fine but just in case, Miss McCann's right, the earlier we realise, the more we can do to help her." Haley said.

Nathan's face fell and he scrubbed a hand over his face, "How could we have missed this?"

…

The next afternoon Haley returned home from the recording studio where she'd been rehearsing to find Nathan sat at the table with a frustrated looking Isabel. Their little girl was sat with her chin rested on her hands and her red cheeks puffed out.

"Hi, what's going on?" Haley asked, putting the grocery bags on the counter.

From nowhere Ben appeared and began rooting through the bags. Haley rolled her eyes and gave him an apple. At nine years old it already seemed that he was hitting his growth spurt and constantly hungry.

"Izzy's reading her school book to me." Nathan said slowly, as though he was telling Isabel as much as he was telling Haley.

Haley arched her brow as Isabel wriggled away from the table and threw her arms around her Mom's waist. "That book's boring, Momma. Can we have sausages for dinner?"

"No Baby, we're having chicken." Haley answered as she threw Nathan a look. She knew what he was trying to do and she could understand it but she also knew that forcing Isabel into reading wouldn't help matters. "How about you go and play for little while before dinner?"

Isabel nodded and Haley smacked her butt as she ran out of the room to her freedom.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley sighed, slipping onto his lap.

"She's not stupid, okay?" Nathan said quietly. "And she's six, I don't think I could read at six either."

Haley bit down on her lower lip and pushed away the tears forming in her eyes, "Nathan, you can't protect her from this."

"I'm her Dad, that's my job."

Haley's gaze softened, "And she's lucky to have you."

"I'm not sure," Nathan frowned, "I don't know much about this dyslexia thing but she definitely didn't get this from you, did she?"

"Nathan." Haley brushed her hands over his arms, "This is not your fault. It's no one's fault at all, okay? I know how much you want to take the burden from her but it's not about where it came from or why it might be here, should she be dyslexic at all. We'll just need to work out where to go from here."

Folding his arms around Haley, Nathan pressed a kiss into her hair, "I don't know where that is."

Peeling away from her husband, Haley threw out a conflicted look. "I've, um, been doing some research actually."

Nathan's face blinked back at her with surprise. She knew that he was still digesting the idea but her way of dealing with things was knowledge and, ironically, reading as much as she could on the subject.

"There's an absolutely fantastic school that has a specialised unit with the opportunity of much more one-to-one time with each child. The write-up in the newspaper was extremely complimentary." Haley explained, "I have the page in my purse."

Stiffening in her arms, Nathan frowned, "What do you mean school? She's not moving schools."

"It's only an idea, of course. I mean we still don't know either way but if it were to come to it, I think it could be a great option for her." Haley said in a calm voice. "We want to give her the best possible prospects."

"That doesn't mean sending her to some show-off school." Nathan pouted, strolling to the kitchen to pour some drinks.

"We want to help her, don't we?" Haley asked, frowning sadly after her husband, "This is one of the highest ranking schools in the state. We should consider it at the very least."

Nathan looked to her evenly, "It feels like you're already writing her off."

"Of course I'm not." Haley gasped softly, "Nathan, I know she's your little girl but you can't get on the defensive with every idea; that's all they are at the moment, okay? Just ideas."

Resting his weight on the countertop, Nathan heaved a sigh, "I'm sorry, I just want to pretend that everything's okay for a while longer."

Haley folded her thoughts away and nodded, "Okay."

"Moooommm," Ben charged into the room and barrelled towards Haley, "Bel took my felt tip pens again!"

Isabel trailed in after him, her cheeks tinged pink and her fingertips stained with the telltale colours of the felt tips. She rushed to her Daddy who scooped her up in his arms, "I was drawing a rainbow, I needed them!"

"Isabel, they belong to Ben, you're supposed to ask his permission to use them." Haley told her, "And I think I remember saying that those pens should only be used at the kitchen table when me or Daddy are with you."

Pouting, Isabel burrowed her face into Nathan's neck.

"Haley," Nathan drawled.

Throwing him a pointed look, Haley pursed her lips, "Isabel, please say sorry to Ben."

Isabel mumbled something quietly against Nathan's shirt and he kissed her, "How about we see that picture, Izzy?"

He set her on her feet and she bounded away happily. Ben frowned at the exchange he'd witnessed and then scrambled after his sister. Haley arched her brow toward her husband.

"You don't need to tell me I'm being soft." Nathan assured her, turning away.

He missed the smile she gave him.

…

Armed with a brown paper bag of pastries, Nathan jogged up the stairs to _Red Bedroom Records_. Haley was a partner in the business that Peyton had set up after Piper and Holden were born, usually helping out with the producing but sometimes recording her own tracks as well. Today Nathan knew that Haley was in the studio with Mia, one of Peyton's other artists and they were trying to finalise what would be Mia's first single frpm her new album.

When Nathan entered the studio, Peyton glanced up, her eyes glistening with surprise. "Hey, Nate. Oh, did you bring pastries?"

He placed the bag on the desk and suppressed a smile as she dove inside.

"I'll call Haley in, she and Mia are recording," Peyton offered, as she set a croissant on a napkin.

"No," Nathan sank into a seat beside her, "Let her play."

Peyton nodded, her brow furrowed, "Is everything okay?"

"She didn't tell you?" Nathan questioned, surprised. He knew how close Haley, Peyton and Brooke were. It wouldn't surprise him, nor anger him, to know that Haley had talked things out with either of them.

"No, but she's been playing melancholy ballads on the piano all morning so I guessed that something was up." Peyton shrugged. "She didn't seem ready to talk."

Nathan sighed and hung his head, "That's my fault."

"What's going on?" Peyton asked. She knew that when Haley was chewing something over it was best to leave her for a while, until she was ready, but with Nathan it was sometimes better to beat it out of him.

"We went to Parents' Evening at the school." Nathan began slowly.

Peyton pulled a face, "We were there the other day too."

"How did you get on?" Nathan asked, and not just out of politeness.

"Holden's doing great; he was off sick the other week with a chest infection and he cried because he couldn't go in. Honestly, have you ever known a kid like it?" Peyton shook her head, her curls bouncing. "And Piper's a little madam who likes to do the opposite of what her teacher tells her to do."

Nathan chuckled lightly, "Remind you of anyone?"

Peyton couldn't hide her smile, "You should have seen Luke apologising to the teacher, it was hilarious, well, until the teacher death glared me. Anyway, enough about my rule breaking daughter, how did you two get on?"

"The teacher thinks that Izzy might have, well, she might be dyslexic." Nathan revealed.

Peyton's eyes shone, "Oh, Nathan,"

"We don't know yet, for sure, but Haley's already talking about special schools and I just really don't want to think about any of that. Really I'd like for it to not be happening at all." Nathan explained. "But I might have been a bit unreasonable in listening to her ideas; I just don't want Iz to have to leave that school."

He sighed and shook his head, "When I was little, my Dad had the chance to transfer me to another school - one that had great basketball credentials - but he didn't. And he probably did it for a whole bunch of reasons that I don't agree with but I'm _glad_ he didn't. I had friends at my school, I knew it and I was happy there. I don't want to take Izzy from everything she knows. Ben's at that school and her friends are there. So are Theo, Holden and Piper; I don't want her singled out and pulled away."

Peyton nodded along, thinking it over. She knew how it was to be moved from school to school and how little it had done for her confidence. She couldn't imagine how much worse it would be for Isabel, if she knew that she had to go to another school for extra help. "Surely that's not the only option? Your wife's Tutor Girl; she isn't called that for no reason. Ask Brooke."

Nathan leaned back in his seat, "I don't know, this is more…specialist, I guess."

"Maybe you could get a specialist in?" Peyton pointed out lightly.

"You think that would work?" Nathan asked dubiously.

Peyton swallowed down a bite of pastry, "Honestly, I don't know, but it's got to be worth checking out, right?"

"Yeah, I'll suggest that to Hales." Nodding slowly, Nathan threw the idea around his mind, "You know when people say that parenting is the hardest job in the world? I always thought that was about things like having to get up with them in the night and watch them constantly, that kind of thing, but it's not that at all. Its things like this. All the stuff you can't protect them from."

"I'm sorry, Nathan." Peyton said in a soft tone. "It's not fair and Izzy's the last kid on earth to deserve this. She'll be okay though, she will; she'll have you and Haley fighting her corner."

A crooked smile flew to Nathan's lips, "Yeah, she will."

…

Haley sifted through the letters in the pigeon hole, stuttering over one that had the franked mark of the institute that ran the dyslexia test. She sighed and turned the envelope over in her hands; between her fingertips was the fate of her little girl. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment she took a deep breath and pushed the envelope into her purse. She would only open it with Nathan at her side. Not only because it was the right thing to do, but also because she needed him to be with her.

"Okay, you two, let's go." She called to her kids who were playing some kind of leap of death game on the stairs. She refrained from rolling her eyes and reached out her hand for her youngest to take.

Their walk to school was quiet. Isabel held onto her hand but seemed to be dreaming as she skipped along whilst Ben ran on ahead, zipping up and down the sidewalk with the kind of energy that Haley associated with a jet engine.

She watched as Ben zoomed into the school gates and dissolved into a game of tag with his friends. She smiled softly at the instinctive qualities children had; how they recognised the game on the playground instantly or somehow knew, without question, that they didn't like green vegetables.

Haley and Isabel reached the gates a few moments later, still tightly hand in hand. Haley frowned down at her little girl, noting how unusually quiet she seemed; she wondered absently if she was noticing things now only because the seed of doubt had been planted. It made her question if she'd blindly been brushing over the tell-tale signs; too busy to notice her little girl was struggling. She pushed the stinging feeling in her eyes away and crouched down to her daughter's level.

"Don't you want to go and play with your friends, honey?" Haley asked, trying to keep her voice bright.

Isabel shook her head and pushed her thumb into her mouth, a habit she'd broken years ago.

Haley felt her heart shattering. When Isabel had been in Kindergarten she'd flown through the school gates, laughter sailing in the wind behind her. Now she looked afraid.

"Baby, are you feeling okay?" Haley said gently, pressing her hand to Isabel's forehead.

"I wanna sing with you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her Mom's neck. When they pulled apart, Isabel's dark eyes were swimming and her lower lip was trembling.

Licking at her lips, Haley nodded slowly, "Okay, we'll go and say bye to Ben and then we'll see what we can do today."

Silently Haley cursed herself. If she'd been a bad parent before; missing the clues, she was becoming a worse one now by allowing Isabel to skip school. She was in a moment of complete terror; wholly unaware of what to do for the best. It was something out of her hands and her control and she hated that.

Maybe taking Isabel out of school for the day was the wrong thing to do but she was sure she didn't know what the right thing was anyway. The answer to her fears was burning hotly in her purse.

…

Nathan stood at the free throw line and launched the ball at the hoop. It hit the rim and bounced to the floor with a dull thud. Groaning, he went to collect the ball, wondering where his game had gone.

"Is this like in _Space Jam_? Where the little aliens come and steal the NBA players' talent?" Lucas smirked crookedly from the doorway.

"No." Nathan sighed and looked up at his older brother, "This is like the time when the world throws a stinking heap of dung at your kid and you don't know what to do about it."

Lucas's expression melted into one of sympathetic concern, "How are things?"

Nathan shook his head and turned away, dribbling the ball purposely towards the centre of the court. Taking the hint, Lucas shrugged his jacket off and took his position opposite his brother.

Launching forwards, Nathan played a trick-step and rounded Lucas easily. He jumped at the hoop and roared as the ball slammed through. But it didn't feel like winning. It didn't feel like a victory. He could still feel failure prickling all over his skin.

He sank to a crouched position and pressed his head into his hands. Lucas stood silently opposite him, spinning the basketball between his fingertips. "You don't know yet, Nate."

"That's almost the worst part." Nathan scoffed.

"Daddy!" Nathan's head snapped up at the sound of his daughter's voice and her feet slapping against the hardwood floor.

He collected her easily in his arms and frowned down at her, "And why aren't you at school?"

"I'm sick." The words rolled from her tongue easily, panicking Nathan. He hated to think that she may become a masterful liar and may try sneaking out in her teenage years.

His gaze crossed to Haley who was hesitating in the doorway, a guilty look covering her features.

"Sick, huh?" Nathan began to tickle his hands over her tummy, causing her to collapse into a fit of laughter. "Yep, I think you're right, it's a serious case of tickle-itus. Giggling's the first sign. Mommy, I don't know if we can save her,"

"Daddy, stop!" Isabel squealed, kicking her feet.

Nathan lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder as she screamed deliriously. Haley smiled at the exchange as Lucas strolled over to her.

"Hi, Lucas," She greeted.

He arched his brow, "Playing hooky?"

"I'm a terrible mother." Haley groaned.

"Peyton let Piper have a day off school to go to a concert." Lucas countered, "I think you're good."

Haley smiled and narrowed your eyes up at her friend, "Hey, Uncle Lucas, how do you feel about a day with your favourite niece?"

He stuttered a laugh, "Like I'd be a terrible person if I said no. Of course I'll spend the day with Isabel. She's not contagious is she?"

"Haha." Haley slapped his lightly on the arm, "Hey, Miss Isabel! How do you feel about going out with Uncle Lucas?"

Nathan stopped spinning Izzy around and frowned, reading Haley's face silently. "That sounds like fun, huh, Iz?"

"Okay." Isabel shrugged, "Can we go sing like Mommy?"

Lucas nodded easily, "Sure thing."

…

Nathan and Haley stared at the envelope between them on the table. It almost felt that if they left it unopened, whatever could be inside might not be true.

"Whatever's in there, we can totally deal with." Nathan said in a steady voice.

"Of course we can." Haley nodded, hoping it was true. "I mean, it is going to be okay, isn't it? I can't imagine her growing up in a world where reading scares her. It seems like the saddest thing in the world to me; my childhood revolved around stories and make-believe worlds. I feel…and this is so terrible…but I feel so suddenly disconnected from her because I don't know what she's going through, at all. And I want to, so that I can do everything I can to help her."

Nathan rounded the table and pulled Haley tightly into his arms, "I'm not going to let this break any of us, alright?"

Haley swiped a finger beneath her eye, "Yes, I'm sorry. You know that I'd do anything for her."

"I know." Nathan nodded, "That's why it doesn't matter what it says; she's still our little girl and we'll find a way to deal with it."

"Open it." Haley whispered.

Nathan reached for Haley's hand and squeezed, "Are you ready?"

"Not at all." Haley smiled weakly.

Slowly he tore through the envelope and unfolded the letter inside. Feverishly their eyes scanned the page to learn their daughter's fate.

…

Peyton sat at the piano beside Isabel and played a few short broken pieces. She was far from a musician but she had musicality, and it was hard not to pick things up from the artists who passed through the studio. Her fingers glided over the keys, hitting out the chorus to her favourite of Mia's songs.

Isabel watched her with a concentrated stare and then took her own turn with the higher keys. Peyton beamed at the sound and inclined her head when Izzy hit a deliberate different note repeatedly.

"You were playing it wrong." Isabel informed her and paused for a second to point at the sheet music, "See?"

Blinking at the page, Peyton almost laughed; the little girl was right. "You'll take my job, kid."

"No, I wanna be a singer, like Mommy." Isabel told her matter-of-factly. "I don't know what your job is anyway."

Peyton snorted swiftly, "You got your Mommy's talent and your Daddy's tongue."

Tilting her head with confusion, Isabel frowned and took her tongue between her thumb and finger. "Did you drink Aunt Brooke's crazy juice again?"

"Crazy juice?" Peyton echoed, her eyebrows arched with suspicion; this had the marks of Nathan written all over it.

"It looks like grape juice." Isabel explained, and Peyton assumed that she meant wine. "Daddy said I'm never allowed to drink it but Mommy said he was being rid-ic-u-lous."

Nodding, Peyton couldn't help from agreeing, "Your Daddy gets a bit ridiculous sometimes."

"Can I play guitar now?" Isabel asked, effectively ending the conversation as she slipped down from the stool, her little skirt riding up with the movement.

Lucas pushed open the door to the studio as Isabel reached the instrument, his arms laden with lunch. "Hey, you two, I've got food."

Either Isabel didn't hear him, or she chose to ignore him, not looking up from the guitar she now had rested precariously on her lap. She began strumming softly, her little fingers struggling around the chords. Lucas went to call out to her again but Peyton stood up and pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Let her play." She whispered and pulled him out of the room by the hand. They took a seat at the window and Peyton listened in a dreamy gaze for a moment as Isabel eased into a melody. "She's so concentrated when she plays, listen to that; it's confidence in sound."

Lucas nodded, although sure he wasn't hearing quite the same as Peyton. "She's a lot better than the last time I heard her."

"I know!" Peyton gushed in agreement, "And she reads the music, Lucas. It's incredible."

Squinting a little, Lucas took his eyes from his niece to study his wife, "Oh, I recognise that look, Blondie. You know you can't sign a six year old."

"No." Peyton agreed, "But I can bribe her into promising she won't sign to any other label when they all come after her."

"When you say she can read music," Lucas frowned.

"I mean she's fluent." Peyton finished, nodding knowingly.

…

Isabel scowled at her Mom and Dad, her chin sat in her hands, her elbows rested on the table. "I don't want to."

Haley who had been stood at the end of the table turned her face towards the window, and Nathan knew that she was hiding her tears.

"When I was at school," Nathan began as his hand stroked his daughters', "I wasn't doing so good. I couldn't do Math at all. I was the worst at it."

"I can do _sums_." Isabel cried out.

"I know you can." Nathan nodded, "But Daddy couldn't, so you know what I did?"

Isabel shrugged, her pout stubbornly lingering.

Nathan swallowed, "I didn't do anything. I sat at the back of the class and didn't do any of my sums. It just got harder and harder. Then your Uncle Lucas made me go and see a tutor. I was so mad at him, because I didn't want to go,"

"You were mad at Uncle Lucas?" Isabel asked, surprised.

"Sure." Nathan shrugged, thinking of how much the kids didn't know about the tangled relationships of the past. "But you know what? He was right, like he always is. I went to the tutor and he got me to understand. I didn't think I needed to know Math but I did. I needed it to add up the score in basketball games, and to know how much change I'd get in the store….and reading's the same, Iz, you need it all the time."

Shrinking again, Isabel covered her face with her hands, "I can't do it."

"Yes you can." Haley turned around and pulled Isabel into a tight hug, "You're so clever! You read music, don't you?"

"It's different." Isabel argued.

"Not many people can do that, you know." Haley told her in a soft tone.

Nathan sighed, he hated that they were having to have this conversation, "I'll come with you, to your lessons, every single one, okay? So you don't have to be scared of it."

"Mr Holiday is really nice and you know what else he does? He teaches music," Haley told her, a slow smile forming across her lips. After much scourig of the directories, they were sure they'd found the right tutor for Isabel. He was a retired elementary teacher who specialised in visual learning; often using pictural tools as reading aids, "He said he wants to hear you play."

Isabel hugged onto Haley firmly and finally conceded with a quiet _okay_.

…

Dressed in her pyjamas, Isabel raced into the lounge, a delighted grin over her face. Haley was curled up on the couch, Ben pressed at her side. Nathan was stood awkwardly by the piano, his face a rare shade of crimson. It had been three months since Isabel's first meeting with Mr Holiday and now she was ready to read for the first time to an audience. It was though, on the sole condition that Nathan also performed for the first time in front of an audience, to show them what _he_'d learnt in the presence of Mr Holiday, something he described as painful piano playing.

"Daddy first!" Isabel announced and pulled him towards the stool. He sat down reluctantly and she positioned herself on his lap which obscured his vision somewhat. "He's gonna play Chopsticks, but I'm gonna help him."

Haley nodded and Ben looked on sceptically. It was a well-known fact that Nathan had no rhythm.

Following a deep sigh, and the further reddening of his cheeks, Nathan hesitantly began to play. Haley stuffed a cushion into her mouth at the sight, Nathan's stiff body language amusing her no end. Isabel joined in and carried her Daddy through the performance, her eyes barely looking at the keys.

At the end of the short piece, Haley and Ben burst into a smattering of overenthusiastic applause. Haley may even have wolf-whistled.

"Very good." Haley congratulated them.

"It was all Izzy." Nathan told them.

Haley smiled, her eyes creasing at the corners, as she watched her little girl bouncing around the room. Her confidence was sky-high.

"And now we're going to read _Where the Wild Things Are._" Isabel told her Mom and Brother. They nodded politely as Isabel skipped to the first page of the book.

Isabel looked up at Nathan who nodded to her encouragingly. She smiled and concentrated on the page, "The night Max wore his wolf suit and made mis-ch-ch…mis_chief _of one kind, and an-other, his mother called him; 'Wild Thing'!"

Haley cheered and Nathan laughed, throwing Isabel over his shoulder in celebration.

"Daddy! That's only the first line!" Isabel berated through giggles.

"It feels like a happy ending already." Nathan noted, spinning her around to her delighted giggles.

...

_Rest assured that the other kids will no doubt end up having chapters focused around them too. I think it's a cute way to get to know them. I hope that this chapter won't paint Isabel just as being dyslexic, but also showing the many colours of her character._

_Thanks for reading, more to come. Thoughts appreciated._


	5. Some say it with Flowers

_Hello, Lovelies. I must admit I've been struggling a little with the writing, but not for a lack of ideas! Isn't that just typical? I am working on a few snapshots but nothing's quite clicking into place. I do however have this little scene that was a part of something bigger but that didn't work out. I liked this part though and since these are little snapshots, I guess this is okay to post even though it's super short. _

_Hopefully soon I'll have something of significance for you._

...

"So," Brooke held a black laced Basque against herself and tilted her head, "What do you think of this?"

Haley looked back at her with a twisted pout and Peyton arched her brow, "Please don't ask me to imagine what lingerie Julian likes best, it's a weird place for my head to go."

Shaking her head, Brooke placed the garment back on the rail. "It's not about what _they_ want. It's about what makes us look best. They'll have a better time if we feel amazing."

Brooke picked through the rails, a soft, contented smile over her lips. Her favourite holiday of the year was rapidly approaching; her joint favourite holiday, along with all the rest. She enjoyed any reason to celebrate and Valentines Day was no exception. Her preparations generally began about two weeks before the big day; decorating her house and the store with a lavishing of red and pink, love songs and chick-flicks on repeat, and lingerie shopping with her two best friends.

It was a tradition that had started back when they were in their freshman year at college. They were all single and so Brooke had organised blind dates for them and insisted that they went lingerie shopping beforehand too. The boys from the blind dates hadn't lasted but somehow the lingerie shopping had and was now an annual thing.

"Luke thinks it's strange, us shopping for underwear for each other." Peyton revealed as she brushed her fingers against a nearby white babydoll. Brooke slapped her hand and Peyton frowned at her.

"Stay away from white, trust me." Brooke said, "And Lucas obviously doesn't know what's good for him. I bet I've given him some of the greatest nights of his life, thanks to my lingerie talents."

"Brooke!" Peyton cried out in rare surprise.

The brunette shrugged, "Don't tell me I'm not responsible for at least one of those gorgeous creatures that are your kids."

Peyton rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Holden's birthday is in November which is nine months after Valentines Day." Brooke grinned, "I checked the math."

As Peyton scowled at the comment, Haley reappeared, a silky nightgown in hand. Brooke rolled her eyes and tore the item from her grasp, "Haley, we are not forty!"

"We're not eighteen either." Haley replied, her eyes pointed towards a previous suggestion of Brooke's. "What's the matter, Peyton? Did she suggest the PVC again?"

"No," Peyton sighed, "She's just claiming responsibility for my son's conception."

"I'm not going to ask." Haley decided.

"Not _sole_ responsibility!" Brooke defended, her eyes widening at the sight of a cream two-piece set edged with harsh black. She waggled her eyebrows towards Peyton, "Baby number three?"

Peyton pursed her lips but took the items from Brooke's outstretched hand, knowing that they'd be perfect. When she turned around again, Brooke was already at another rail with Haley's wrist tight in her grasp. After a second's picking she produced a navy silk set. Haley nodded behind a blush and Brooke smiled triumphantly.

Brooke grabbed a black and red babydoll for herself with a flourish, "Happy Valentines, Best Friends. Your husbands can thank me later. I like shoes."

...

_I'm still very much collecting ideas so always feel free to offer any up. All inspiration welcome, as well as criticism. Lexie :)_


	6. The Wonderful Thing

_For Callison,_

Brooke stood on the rail and leaned over to get a better view of the newest arrivals to the airport lounge. Julian stood behind her with his hand on her back and a knowing smile over his features.

"I think they're coming!" Brooke squealed and stepped down for a moment to collect the banner she and Julian had brought along for the occasion.

Carefully they unfurled the paper and smirked together, it was a tradition of theirs now whenever anyone returned home from a trip. It meant that they always got the job of airport runs, but they didn't mind so much. Brooke in particular loved airports; she liked seeing reunions amongst friends, families and loved ones. And she loved seeing the look of recognition that covered her friends' faces when they saw a familiar face waiting. There was nothing like coming home in her eyes.

Over the years she'd been there to collect both Nathan and Haley as well as Lucas and Peyton following their honeymoons. She'd ensured she was there to collect Julian from each of his trips to LA for work, as well as being there for the late night drop-offs when he left too. Likewise she'd collected Lucas from book tours and Peyton from showcase trips for her art. When Nathan had travelled for a few sporting appearances, it had been Brooke who'd been there to meet him on his return and when Haley had flown out to visit her parents, Brooke had been waiting at the gate when she came home.

Brooke clutched at a corner of her banner and Julian, a few strides away held onto the other end. Turning to her husband, Brooke grinned widely to which he chuckled. He had no doubt that this was her most highly anticipated airport pick-up yet.

Slowly the passengers from the Los Angeles flight began to trundle through the gate and Brooke leaned in desperately looking for a certain pair of bright dark eyes. She skimmed the faces rapidly, biting down on her lip anxiously.

"There!" Brooke pointed excitedly and began to wave madly to the tall boy grinning a wicked smirk back at her. He shook his head at the sight of them with craziness in their eyes. He strode towards them, laughing at the banner.

"Hi, Mom," Theo dropped his rucksack to the ground and leaned over the railing to throw his arms around his Mom's shoulders.

"My baby boy." She whispered huskily, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears from rolling, "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

Theo laughed and shook his head as they reluctantly pulled apart, "I've got an idea, you remind me everyday."

Brooke pouted, "I can't help it! You're so far away!"

Julian pulled his son into a quick hug and whispered to him that his Mom would calm down, eventually.

"It's the city of dreams," Theo shrugged, "If I want to make movies, it's the place to be."

Smirking, Brooke shook her head, "I'm not going to have that argument with you again, Kook. Instead you can tell me how pretty the banner is and I will try not to go on about how much I've missed you or try and throw facts your way about how great the movie industry is outside of LA."

Theo stepped back and looked at the banner properly, arching his brow slightly. Brooke smiled at seeing so much of Julian in his dark haired, dimpled face that was so like her own.

"Aunt Peyton made this." Theo declared, smirking devilishly.

Brooke folded her arms over her chest, "I told her what kind of outfit you should be wearing in the picture."

"I love it." Theo laughed, "Only you guys would go to so much trouble. You saw me last month!"

"So?" Brooke shot back, "I'm allowed to spoil my boy whenever I feel like it.

"Don't sing it." Theo threatened, guessing what was on the end of Brooke's tongue.

"Don't do it, Brooke." Julian warned taking Theo's side.

Brooke licked her lips and leaned forwards to take Theo's cheeks between her thumb and finger, "The wonderful thing about Theos, is Theos are wonderful things! The most wonderful thing about Theos is you're my only one!"

Theo flushed pink and rounded the barrier rolling his eyes. When he was a baby, his Aunt Haley had noticed how much he took after his Mom for his sunny outlook. That had led her to start calling him Tigger and singing the 'Tigger song' to him on occasions. His Mom adapted the lyrics slightly and had been embarrassing him with it ever since.

"Thanks, Mom that was clearly necessary." Theo wrapped his arm around her waist and let her kiss him mercilessly on the cheek.

"Always." She smiled at Julian who was gathering Theo's belongings up onto the trolley.

Julian just shook his head, grinning his wicked grin, "Come on, you Tiggery things. Let's go home."

_..._

_Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on another chapter for this for a long time but well, that's really not going so well. I'll try to have something more substantial soon!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. Little Additions

_For Everyone who has read and waited. I appreciate it._

_I had a really tough time with this Snapshot (I know, get the violins out…) you know when you spend so long on something and you lose sight of whether it's any good or not? That happened numerous times with this one. I hope it's turned out okay…Lexie :)_

_This is actually a two-part snapshot. Concluding part will be posted soon!_

…

Haley tapped her fingernails on the bathroom counter, watching the timer on her cell phone as it counted down a painstaking two minutes. She was holding her breath, waiting, not daring to look at the little white stick gripped in her right hand.

"Hales, do you think it's gonna snow?" Nathan called from down the hall, "Shall I put them in rain boots or nice shoes?"

"Um, rain boots, I guess." Haley called back, distracted. They were getting ready to go out for dinner in celebration of Lucas' new book deal and were due to meet everyone in half an hour. Haley had stolen away a few minutes, too anxious to wait for a more appropriate time to find out if she was pregnant again. She felt terrible in excluding Nathan but she had to be sure.

"Mom, I wanna wear my new sneakers!" Ben called from the other side of the door. Haley's breath caught in her throat as he rattled the handle, only imagining the confusion on his face at finding the door locked. "Mom?"

Haley sighed, "I'll be out in a minute, Benny."

"Mommmmy!" Isabel chorused, "Daddy didn't do my hair right, can you put the butterfly grips in?"

"Haley? You okay in there?" Nathan called, his voice growing louder as his footsteps grew nearer. "We're meeting at seven, right? Hales?"

Seeing that the countdown timer was still crawling around the 30 second mark, Haley pushed the pregnancy test into her purse and unclicked the lock allowing her family to barrel inside.

"I don't want to wear rain boots, Mom. They're for babies." Nine year old Ben declared.

"_I'm_ wearing rain boots." Isabel countered.

"That's because you're a baby." Ben shot back, knowing that it would rile his sister up.

Haley closed her eyes for a second, wondering what it might be like to have three children and three times the chaos. "Ben, it's going to snow and you're not ruining your new sneakers. Isabel if you wanted your hair done with different grips you should have said so earlier."

"But-,"

"You heard your Mom." Nathan said in an even tone that meant no arguing. "Go and put your coats on, zippers up."

Both Ben and Isabel let out twined sighs as they raced away in a competitive nature reserved for siblings. Haley rolled her eyes but she was smiling softly.

Nathan nudged her hip gently, "You alright?"

"Of course!" Haley widened her smile, "Are you ready to go? We don't want to be late."

…

"Kooky-dook?" Brooke padded towards the ajar door to Theo's bathroom. He'd disappeared to get ready for dinner around an hour ago and Brooke was puzzled as to what was taking him so long.

She peered her head around the door and suppressed a chuckle as she watched Theo meticulously style his hair in the mirror. He was trying valiantly to force the curls out of his bangs, to little success. At eleven years old he was showing the beginning whispers of teenage tendencies, which Brooke found completely adorable.

"Mom!" He moaned when he spied her in his peripheral vision watching him.

"You've been up here a long time." She noted.

Theo sighed and turned his attention to his Mom, "It won't stay straight."

"I like it curly." Brooke said softly, "But I may have something that will make look all floppy and soft like you want it."

"You do?" Theo's eyes lit up and Brooke's heart leapt and sank all at the same time. Her baby boy was growing up.

Brooke led Theo through her bedroom to the en suite and sat him on the closed toilet seat as she perched on the edge of the bath. She pumped a few measures of serum onto her palm and rubbed her hands together before combing her fingers through Theo's hair. He sat as patiently as an eleven year old boy could and looked up at her from under his bangs as she worked.

"So, what's with the new hairstyle, Kook? Are you joining a boyband?" Brooke asked, smoothing the last of his runaway curls down.

He blushed and scowled, "No, it's cool, Mom."

"Oh, sorry." She apologised, as she smiled at him, "You look very handsome, you know?"

"I don't want to look handsome." He groaned and jumped up to assess her work in the mirror. He shook his head a little and stroked his hair into a sideways fashion.

"Well you do." Brooke teased him a little, "But you look cool too."

He debated his reflection for a moment and then smiled slightly, "Thanks, Mom."

She nodded, smiling after him as he left the room. He was replaced a moment later by a frowning Julian.

"Most families hang out in the kitchen." Brooke noted.

"Ah, who wants to be like most families?" Julian shrugged and leaned down to press a long, loving kiss to her lips. "We're going to be late, you know."

"We had a hair emergency; it's a perfectly legitimate excuse." Brooke shrugged and Julian laughed.

…

"Mama, my shoe!" Holden called out, from where he'd stopped in the middle of the foyer. He was stood with one foot elevated from the floor and a lace trailing from his untied converse sneaker. Ahead, Peyton, Lucas and Piper came to a halt on their way out of their apartment building.

Peyton grinned and shook her head as Lucas strode back to where Holden was still balanced like a flamingo.

"You gonna tie it, Champ?" Lucas asked, crouching down beside his son. "Do you remember how Grandma Karen taught you?"

Holden scrunched up his face in thought, "Like a bunny in a rabbit hole?"

"You got it." Lucas nodded as he untangled the knot that had formed. He then passed the laces to Holden who squinted down at his shoe with a concentrated frown. Lucas grinned at the sight, "Okay, first make a bunny ear,"

"Lucas?" Peyton called from across the foyer.

Lucas held out his hand, his gaze fixed on Holden's lace-tying. "Hang on, Mom, we're busy fixing tying a bow here."

"Luke." The second voice was different, smaller and younger. One that Lucas would recognise in a heartbeat.

He turned slowly and his eyes fell over the familiar petite figure of his baby sister. She was eighteen now, although he could scarcely believe it. To him she'd always be the little girl who believed in fairy stories and wishing on stars. In reality she was a freshman at NYU and although they'd been living in the same city for near on six months now, he rarely saw her. He knew how college was though and was sure that visiting her much older brother had slipped down her list of priorities.

"Lily!" He shifted his gaze to his wife momentarily, "Did you organise this?"

Peyton held her hands up, "Not me."

"Oh, no." Lily revealed, shifting the rucksack uncomfortably on her shoulder "I was just stopping in by chance."

"That's great." Lucas grinned happily, taking her bag and passing it to the doorman. "You can join us for dinner, everyone's going to be there. It's for the book deal but nothing formal. They'd love to see you."

Lily fiddled with a loose thread on what looked to be an already well-worn NYU sweater. "I don't know, I'm not really dressed for going out."

"It's not that type of place," Lucas encouraged as Lily eyes roamed over Peyton's dress and heels. "Lils, I don't care what you wear, I just care that you're here. Come out and eat with us."

"Come on, I bet at least three of your last five meals were instant noodles." Peyton grinned, remembering her own diet when she was at college. "Let us buy you a proper meal…I sound like your Mom, don't I?"

"A little bit." Lily said but there was a shy smile on her lips. "But I am kind of hungry so I'll take that meal."

"My shoe!" Holden reminded them, shaking his foot and the loose laces in turn. "I forgot how the bunny ears go."

"Bunny ears." Lily whispered under her breath, as Lucas returned to his patient coaching.

"You okay?" Peyton asked in a concerned tone, her brow furrowed. It was so rare for them to see Lily that she wondered if something was wrong.

Lily nodded, "Yeah. Maybe a little homesick but I'm fine."

"I make that a perfect pair of bunny ears!" Lucas cheered and lifted himself from the crouched position on the floor as Holden beamed and went to show his Mom.

Lucas squinted his practised gaze over Lily and forced a smile to cover his concern, "It's good to see you, Little Sister."

"Yeah, you too, Luke." Lily answered in a small voice.

…

Brooke hurried out of the cab and pulled Theo out after her, leaving Julian to pay the fare. She rushed into the restaurant in a flurry as Theo grumbled at her side about holding her hand in public.

"There," She pointed towards a long table at the back of the restaurant where she could see Nathan, Haley, Ben and Isabel already sat down, and Rachel and Owen shrugging off their coats.

Theo scurried around his Mom and slipped into a seat next to Ben as Brooke leaned in to kiss everyone hello.

"Does no one understand what a reservation for seven o'clock means?" Haley asked.

"We said seven-ish." Brooke said dismissively, "Anyway we're here before Lucas and that's all that matters, right?"

"Sure." Nathan shrugged, "It's not as though we're hungry or anything."

"Hi, sorry we're late." Julian greeted as he reached the table. He took the seat beside his wife and worked for a minute to meet his son's eyes further down the table. He threw him a look telling him to be on his best behaviour and Theo nodded obediently. As the oldest of the groups' kids, he knew he had a responsibility to give a good example.

"It's fine." Rachel assured, before Nathan or Haley could comment again. She then flashed a wink at the waiter who appeared almost immediately for a drinks order. Rachel listed everyone's favourites expertly, even remembering that Ben preferred orange juice over apple unlike Isabel and Theo. When everyone flashed her a surprised look she shrugged, "What? This is my way of showing I care about you bunch of freaks, okay? Don't expect hugs."

"That was….special." Julian noted with a crooked grin.

"I try." Rachel shrugged, "Next year I might learn your birthdays."

"We don't want to over-exert you." Brooke said dryly.

"It's Ben's birthday next month." Haley chipped in, causing Ben's head to swivel, mid-conversation with Theo.

He grinned over to Rachel, "I'm gonna be ten!"

"You never think they're listening but they hear everything." Nathan marvelled through a shake of his head.

"Hey, it's my birthday next month too!" Julian added.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You lot could have worked it better, you know. There's always like three birthdays at once and I don't understand why everyone thinks money's a bad gift, it's a great gift."

"I like money, Rachel." Ben called from the other end of the table.

"Ben." Haley said in a warning tone to which he offered a smirk that was too much like Nathan's. Haley shook her head and turned back to the adults, "Are we sure we want all the kids together for dinner, maybe we should sit between them."

"God, no." Rachel pulled a face, "They're not babies, Haley."

Brooke agreed through a muted whisper, "They're not. Kook's going to be a teenager before we know it."

Nathan gulped at the thought and took his drink gratefully from the waiter. He swigged down a large gulp of beer and sighed, "I'm no way ready for them to be teenagers."

"Stop making me feel ancient!" Brooke shivered, "Let's talk about the fact that Leyton might be standing us up."

"They are not." Haley said as she checked her cell phone for any missed calls or messages, "You know Peyton, she's probably misplaced her keys or something."

"She wants to hurry up and find them, we're hungry." Nathan reiterated.

Owen grunted in agreement, "I've been saving myself for that steak and I've just seen one go by which is not helping my hunger pains."

"Hunger pains?" Rachel echoed, "How can you have hunger pains? Yesterday you ate enough to feed me for a whole week."

"If I get hungry enough I might eat you." Owen countered and Rachel arched her brow, purring a little.

"Oh God." Haley disappeared behind her glass.

"Leave them," Brooke smiled softly, a romantic smile over her lips.

Nathan pulled a face, "Come on, the kids are here, besides, I don't want to be put off my dinner."

"You used be fun before you turned into a complete bore." Rachel told him but did take her lips from Owen's thumb.

Before anyone could throw out another word Peyton materialised at the table, Piper and Holden at either hip. "Hi, Everyone, sorry we're late. We had a visitor."

As she moved to lead the kids to their seats, Lucas stepped forwards, his arm around a familiar petite brunette. "You all remember Lily, right?" He said.

She waved meekly as their eyes ran over her attire of old ripped jeans and NYU sweatshirt. "Hey, sorry, I didn't have time to change. I didn't realise there was a celebration."

"Sit next to me, Lily!" Piper called, waving her Aunt over. The older girl obliged, happy to be out of the eye line of the other diners who were dressed far more sophisticatedly than she was. They stared after her for a moment, concern and confusion masking their faces, she looked so unlike the girl they'd seen grown up.

"We didn't realise you were visiting this weekend, Lils, otherwise we would have invited you." Nathan said, frowning towards his cousin.

Shuffling in her seat, Lily blushed, "Long story, Nate."

The adults seemed to take that as a hint towards changing the subject and fell into an easy conversation at the other end of the table that Lily suspected was all about Lucas' new book deal. For once she didn't mind being shoved with the kids, they didn't pry as bad.

"So, Little Dudes," Her eyes swam over her official and unofficial nieces and nephews. "Tell me everything embarrassing your parents have done recently."

The kids giggled and laughed, they all liked Lily. She was the bridge between them and their parents; she was old enough to be able to do adult stuff like drive but still knew what it was like to be a kid too.

"Daddy danced at Clay and Quinn's wedding." Isabel said and Lily snorted, happy to have the distraction of the kids to take her mind off of things.

"Oh God, does he still do that thing where he moves his hips in a circle and doesn't move his feet?" Lily asked and both Isabel and Ben nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I'll talk to him about it."

"Drinks!" Rachel floated up with a tray in her hand, "Piper and Holden, you get orange juice. Lily, I totally tried to order you a beer but Lucas said no in that pouty angry way he does when he's really serious. So I got you a coke."

Lily smiled, "That's fine, thanks."

"I've heard that stuffs bad for you anyway." Rachel winked and Lily forced a smile.

"Aunt Rachel, I don't like orange!" Holden announced, pushing the drink back towards her.

"What? You totally liked it last week!" Rachel set her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes, "This is a conspiracy."

Haley laughed from a few seats up, "You might be better off learning our birthdays, they don't change from day to day."

Rachel pulled a face and disappeared back to the bar, returning a few moments later with an apple juice for Holden.

Brooke tapped a knife against her glass and called for everyone's attention, "I'm not going to say a lot, because Owen and Nathan are both moaning already about how hungry they are," She paused to frown over at the two males who shrugged. "But on behalf of all of us, we're so proud of you, Lucas. So, to Broody's Book!"

"Broody's Book!" The group chorused, lifting their glasses in a toast. The kids laughed at the use of Lucas' nickname reserved usually only for Brooke's use and pretended they were drinking wine like their parents.

Peyton pulled Lucas' gaze away from Lily by cupping his chin in her hand and turning his face toward hers. "She'll be okay, we'll make sure of it."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed in a detached sort of way.

Smiling softly, Peyton leaned over and pressed a kiss to Lucas' lips, in the hope of taking his attentions from his little sister and back to the celebrations. Around them everyone cooed and wolf-whistled.

"Oh, sure, they can kiss but we can't do anything?" Rachel asked with a roll of her eyes.

…

"It's snowing." Lily muttered softly as she stepped outside the restaurant, her hands pushed deep into her pockets.

Lucas followed a moment later, his brow knitted tightly, "And you're only wearing that sweatshirt, here."

"Luke, this is warm enough. I don't need your coat." Lily said shaking her head but she knew that there was a certain inevitability with her brother and shrugged the offer around her shoulders, instantly feeling its warmth. "Thanks."

He nodded, squinting his blue eyes over her carefully, "Course."

A moment later Peyton appeared with the kids, having said goodbye to everyone. "Hey! It's freezing out here!"

"Snow, Mommy!" Holden celebrated, rushing forwards before Lucas caught him around the middle and hoisted him up into the air.

"Like he's never seen it before." Peyton marvelled with a shake of her head, "Think we should get a cab?"

Lucas nodded, moving to the kerb to hail a car, "You three take this, me and Lily will walk back."

A yellow cab pulled over in front of them and Lucas opened the door for the kids who bundled inside. Peyton stayed on the sidewalk a moment, questioning Lucas silently with her eyes. He gave an almost invisible nod in response and kissed her lips softly, "We'll be fine."

"Okay, but let Lily wear my coat at least." Peyton said, slipping it from her shoulders and pressing it into his hands. "I'll see you at home."

"Straight to bed when you get home, you two." Lucas called to Piper and Holden before snapping the door shut. He waved the car away and then turned back to his little sister, "Want to swap?"

Lily gratefully took Peyton's coat and gave him back his oversized garment. "I'm guessing you want to talk to me?"

"Can you blame me?" Lucas shot back, "Sorry. But you can't show up without an explanation, not looking as sad as you do."

"Lucas," Lily's gaze fell to the floor, watching as the flakes hit the ground around her sneakers and melted into the sidewalk.

He watched her carefully; his baby sister who'd grown up quick as a flash. She was as familiar as she was distant. He could predict her reactions, two or three moves ahead of her making them, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking, not anymore.

"Talk to me, Lils." He requested, hearing the plead in his voice. He was her big brother and it was his job to protect her.

It was different to the responsibility he felt as a father to Piper and Holden. He knew, although he didn't like to admit it, that there would come a day when his kids would pull away from him to find their own way in the world and they'd hide things from him, as all kids did. He only hoped that when that did happen, Piper and Holden would have each other's backs.

Lily shook her head defiantly, "It's cold, we should get back. I'm tired."

She began to stride away and Lucas had to jog to catch up with her, "So you're staying the night? You never mentioned how long you're stopping."

Shrugging in response, Lily sighed, "I'll go somewhere else if you want."

"Of course I don't want that." Lucas said, "You can stay, of course you can. Stop being evasive."

"I'm not being evasive." Lily spat, picking up her pace.

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle, "You're so like Mom."

"Eurgh." Lily tutted and turned her head away.

"Lily."

"No, don't." She shook her head, long swishes of her brown hair falling free of the untidy knot she'd tamed it into. "Can we just go home?"

She stalked off in a moody kind of silence and Lucas let her, his mind racing with what could be going on with her. He hoped it was something trivial and she was just being an overdramatic teenager but he knew that Lily wasn't really like that. She'd always been frighteningly sensible and level-headed.

He watched as she jogged and weaved along the sidewalk, keeping ten paces behind until he saw her disappear into his building. When he shivered into the foyer after her she was stood waiting by the elevators, her face streaked with tears.

"Hey, hey!" Lucas rushed forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Don't cry, Silly-Lily."

"Luke, I've done something really stupid." Lily sobbed into his chest.

"Okay." Lucas said in what he hoped was a calm voice and pulled her gently into the elevator towards the comfort of his and Peyton's apartment. "Whatever it is, Lils, it'll be okay. I promise."

"You can't promise, Luke." Lily choked through a fresh onslaught of tears.

Lucas sighed, knowing that she was right but Lily was his baby sister, he couldn't think of a thing he wouldn't do for her. He led them to the front door and they stepped inside quietly, knowing that the kids would be in bed. As they were hanging their coats, Peyton appeared in a camisole and pair of cotton shorts under a Keith Scott Body Shop jacket, her hair still tied in a sophisticated up-do. Lily's eyes fluttered over the familiar grey hoody and her eyes filled up again.

"I can't." Lily whispered before shooting off to the guest bedroom in a trail of tears.

Lucas sighed and threw his arms out, "Lily!"

"Sorry," Peyton winced, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No," Lucas shook his head and sank into an armchair, scrubbing a hand over his features, "I'm not even sure what you were interrupting."

Peyton sank down onto his lap and stroked his hair soothingly, "She'll come around. She showed up here for a reason, she must want some advice from her big brother."

…

Theo ran, kicking his way through the snow and holding his tongue out for the occasional snowflake, towards the door to his building. He sped up as he got closer and then turned to skid to a wild halt perfectly outside the door.

"Evening, Theo." The doorman nodded, frowning up the street for a sight of Brooke and Julian. He smiled a little when he saw them; Julian staggering a little, with Brooke on his back and a familiar pair of completely inappropriate stiletto heels on her feet.

"Hey, Aaron!" Brooke giggled as she and Julian reached the lobby and he set her back on her feet. She slipped her shoes off and shivered into the warmth of the building. "This weather makes me miss California!"

"Can we go to California again soon?" Theo asked in a hopeful tone as he repeatedly pressed the elevator call button.

Brooke and Julian exchanged grimaces at the thought. They did the obligatory visit to California every year to visit both of their parents; it was a vacation that neither of them relished. Usually it consisted of Paul and Victoria telling Julian and Brooke how their careers should have been going whilst Ted and Sylvia drank. Theo though loved visiting the East Coast, his four grandparents doted on him, competitively, and as well as that there was Disneyland.

"We'll see, Buddy." Julian ruffled Theo's hair and they stepped into the elevator, after saying goodnight to Aaron.

"Victoria said she'd take me to the Comic Book store I like!" Theo pressed the button for their floor.

"Grandma Victoria." Julian corrected.

Theo shook her head, "She doesn't like me calling her that."

"All the more reason to do so." Brooke muttered under her breath, causing a smile to flutter to Julian's lips.

"If I'm with her and someone asks who I am I have to say I'm her nephew." Theo shrugged.

"She is unbelievable." Brooke shook her head, "And Baby, there are plenty of Comic Book stores right here in New York. We don't have to fly across the country to buy comics."

Theo pouted, expertly, "It's not just that. Grandpa said I can be his caddy and he plays golf where all the movie stars play! And Grandad Paul is going to take me to the movie studios where they do all the special effects!"

Julian threw Brooke an even look as they stepped out at their floor, "I blame you, so you know. Because he didn't learn pouting and getting his own way from me."

"He loves California because of movie stars and blockbusters. That's all on you." Brooke shot back, pulling her key from her purse.

"Touché," Julian bowed as she snapped open the door and Theo barrelled inside.

"Can we have hot chocolate?" Theo asked, "What's the time in LA? Can we Skype?"

Brooke slipped her coat off as Julian hung all of their wet things in the cloakroom, "Aren't you tired, Kook?"

"Nope." Theo grinned and Brooke could see the traces of Julian right across his smile. He seemed so suddenly grown up, right before her eyes.

"No Skype, not tonight. But I'm sure Daddy will make us hot chocolate." Brooke winked towards Julian who laughed and agreed readily. "Pyjamas on, Kook, I'll race you to get changed!"

Brooke laughed as he charged away and Julian arched his brow, "Hot chocolate and a movie in bed?"

"You read my mind." Brooke smiled and pecked a kiss to his cheek.

"Isn't Theo getting a little old for that?" Julian asked to which Brooke's jaw dropped.

She pouted a little, "Don't wish his childhood away, I beg you."

Julian nodded and smiled, getting to work on the hot chocolate. Brooke went to catch up with Theo who had the advantage of a head start. Sure enough when she reached her bedroom, he was already tucked in under the thick comforter, grinning cheekily. Brooke laughed and jumped onto the bed to tickle him.

Theo thrashed under the sheets and giggled a laugh that Brooke was sure she hadn't heard from him in years. For a moment he was her toddler again.

"Mommy, stop!" Theo protested in a happy tone and Brooke's heart leapt at the slip of the term of endearment.

Julian appeared in the doorway a moment later, a tray of drinks in his hand. He smirked at the sight of Brooke and Theo tousled in the sheets and laughing a similar kind of laugh in unison. After setting the tray down he went to join them and all three of them began jumping on the bed like family of crazy Kooks.

…

Nathan clicked Isabel's door shut and chuckled, she'd insisted on reading him a bedtime story, having mastered The Cat in the Hat in her lessons with Mr Holiday. Even though it was long after Izzy's bedtime, Nathan had sat patiently with her, curled against the headboard and listened to every carefully sounded word giving her his undivided attention. Nathan only wished that Haley had been there to witness the wide, proud smile that Isabel had worn after finishing the story.

"Hales, Izzy finished the entire book," He said as he pushed open the door to the master bedroom. Haley was sat up in bed chewing on her fingernails, her gaze fixed out the window. Nathan frowned at the daydream-like expression across his wife's face, so unlike her usual undivided attention. He padded over to the bed and stroked his hand over her cheek, "What's up?"

Haley shook her head but when she looked back up at him there were tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Hey, shh," Nathan clambered onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered through a sob, clinging to him tightly.

Nathan's eyes popped with surprise and he broke into a wide grin. He pulled back and searched Haley's eyes, "That's, wow, that's amazing. You're sure? It's great news, isn't it?"

Haley pressed her palms under her eyes and shuddered a deep breath. "I don't know. And I know that makes me a terrible person but it's just so unexpected and Ben and Isabel are older…I assumed that we were done having kids. I hate myself for saying that and for even thinking it, I do, but I wasn't expecting to have to deal with this at all."

"You don't want the baby?" Nathan asked, his voice slightly wounded.

Shaking her head violently, Haley sighed, "No, of course, I just...I didn't know I wanted the baby. When we found out we were pregnant with Ben and Isabel it was the most exciting feeling in the world, I didn't get that feeling this time around and that makes me feel like a terrible mother. But it's not because I don't want it, I think I just needed time. This baby's a little bit of me and you, I already love it. I was just so unprepared."

"Hales, this is a big deal, it's totally okay to feel like that." Nathan shook his head, "I didn't think we'd be doing this again either."

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" Haley smiled cautiously.

Nathan shrugged, the grin painted across his face, "We make great kids and I get to be a Dad again."

"We do make great kids." Haley agreed, snuggling into the warmth of her husband's chest. "This is really going to be okay, isn't it?"

"I'll make sure of it." Nathan promised, pressing a kiss into Haley's hair.

She pressed her eyes closed, "I'm sorry."

"For what, you goof?" Nathan asked, stroking his hand over her hair.

Haley licked her lips and pulled back to look into Nathan's eyes, "For not loving the baby straight away, our baby, Nathan!"

Nathan met her fretted stare with a level look, "Haley, you're a great Mom, the best. And I know you'll love this one as much as you love Ben and Iz. I know it. Actually, I kind of felt the same way the first time you were pregnant. I was excited about the baby but I wasn't sure I'd love him right; my parents weren't so hot on the parenting side of bringing me up, I thought I might have taken after them,"

"You never told me that." Haley commented lightly.

"I was embarrassed." Nathan admitted. "I saw the way you changed, you were a Mom even before Ben was born. It took until I held him in my arms for me to finally feel like a Dad. I thought there was something wrong with me, I thought I was broken but I'm not…I wasn't, I just needed some time. You're going to be great, I promise."

"Thank you." Haley managed a watery smile. "And I never doubted for a second that you would be a wonderful father."

Nathan smiled, "Ditto."

...

Brooke looked between her two best friends who were crammed around the tiny table with her. It had been the only available spot in their favourite coffee house and with their short window of half an hour before the kids finished school, they weren't too fussy. "Did you notice Kook's hair on Friday night? He doesn't like it curly anymore, isn't that adorable?"

"Ben thinks rain boots are for babies." Haley said through a laugh as she unwound her scarf from her neck, "They're all growing up so fast huh?"

Peyton inclined her head, "I don't know, Holden's only just mastering tying his shoes and he's eight."

"Bless him." Brooke smiled, "I remember teaching Theo, that seems like forever ago. I'd give anything to do it all over, it's sad seeing him growing up so fast."

"You would?" Haley asked, swilling her drink around absently with her spoon.

"Sure." Brooke shrugged. "If I could've I'm sure me and Julian would have had more than one kid. I'd love to have loads of kids running all about the place."

Haley sat her chin atop of her hand and gazed at a fixed spot on the table. Peyton frowned, her radar for reading her best friend on high alert.

"What's going on with Lily?" Brooke moved on, "Was she visiting for any particular reason?"

"She's still visiting actually," Peyton said as she sliced her cake with the edge of her fork. "Or moving in, or something, I don't know. We haven't quite gotten to the bottom of it but…she's dropped out of college.

"What?" Haley gasped in shock.

"She won't tell us why." Peyton sighed, "Something must have happened, she's so sad."

Brooke nodded pensively, running her hands up and down the warmth of her coffee cup. "That's what I said to Julian. We assumed she'd had an argument with her boyfriend or something."

"Hopefully she'll open up soon, when she's ready. Lucas is fretting of course, because every day she spends with us is one more that she's away from school. He's convinced she should go back." Peyton shrugged, pushing her hand through her hair.

"She hasn't given any reason at all?" Haley pushed.

"No." Peyton sighed sadly, "I tried speaking to her when Lucas was out at the grocery store and she really seemed like she was about to tell me but Holden charged in with an exploded can of soda."

Haley smiled sympathetically, "How are Keith and Karen about the news?"

"They don't know." Peyton winced. "Lucas keeps threatening to call them in the hope that it'll get Lily to tell him everything but she wells up with tears whenever he mentions it. She's so terrified of disappointing them."

"But they'd want to know." Haley said, "I'd want to know if it were Ben or Isabel."

Peyton covered her face with her ringed hands, "I know, and I feel terrible for keeping them in the dark. Lily's eighteen years old though and she could be back at school tomorrow. I changed my mind twelve times a day when I was that age. I had no idea what I wanted."

"God, ditto." Brooke shook her head, "I used to change my shoes at least three times a day."

Peyton snorted, "You still do that."

"Old habits die hard." Brooke shrugged, popping some brownie into her mouth. "Oh, that's good brownie, here try."

Haley took the offering but Peyton shook her head, "Thanks but I've had enough of brownies for a while. Piper and Holden are obsessed with the damn brownie maker."

"Brownie maker? Why don't you use that tray I got you and bake them in the oven?" Haley frowned, swishing her drink around in her cup.

"I didn't buy it!" Peyton said, "It's Lily's. I swear all she brought with her was a load of dirty laundry, the entire works of Shakespeare, and a brownie maker. They're her worldly possessions."

Brooke's eyes bulged, "You're letting your kids make brownies in a college student's brownie maker?"

"God, no. I've never deep-cleaned something so thoroughly in my entire life." Peyton assured and shuddered through a sip of her coffee.

Haley gasped, "You don't think Lily would do that do you? Drugs?"

"I'm taking no chances." Peyton said, "And if your sisters' special brownies are anything to go by, I'd say it's a high possibility."

"What do you mean?" Haley frowned and then dropped the piece of cake she'd been holding, "Oh my God, you don't think? They would not have put weed in the brownies without telling me!"

Brooke patted her arm sympathetically, "Oh, Haley."

"I should have guessed." Haley grumbled, shuffling her chair forward to let someone pass. She wrinkled her nose as the smell of tomato soup wafted over from the tray being carried past. "Oh, that smells terrible."

"It's tomato soup." Brooke blinked, "I've had it here and it's actually really good."

Haley frowned and went to speak before shaking her head, "Oh, um, it must've been something else."

Peyton narrowed her eyes, "Haley? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"No, no, nothing." Haley said in a rush, her eyes fixed on her fingers as she fiddled with her wedding ring.

Peyton's eyes widened and recognition fell across her features, "You're pregnant."

"Oh," Haley chewed on her lower lip and then sighed a little before breaking into a smile, "Yes, I am. But we only just found out ourselves, I can't believe you guessed already!"

"You wear pregnancy all over your face." Peyton shrugged, grinning from ear to ear, "That's such great news, Hales. I'm really happy for you both. You're kind of awesome at the parenting thing."

Brooke sat in shock for a moment before shaking it away, "Haley that's fantastic! Another baby? That's the best thing I've heard in ages. I miss making those tiny little clothes. Oh, I have so many ideas already. That kid's going to look fantastic! Wow, Haley, can't believe you're going to be a Mama again."

"Me neither, actually," Haley said through a shy smile. "It was a complete shock, I was so surprised I forgot to get excited about it at first. I was just so daunted."

Peyton covered her hand over Haley's, her eyes wide with the news still settling in her mind. "But you guys are happy about this?"

"Yeah, we are." Haley nodded, a shy smile over her lips. "Nathan's like a kid at Christmas. He's excited to be a Dad again."

"To baby Naley." Brooke winked as she lifted her cup. The three girls chinked their coffee mugs together and cheered for the newest member of their little family.

"Another baby, that's such a game-changer." Peyton remarked after sipping to the toast, "I mean….oh….oh….damn, I totally should have seen that before!"

Her two friends watched in confusion as she began pulling on her coat and reaching for her purse, "I have to go somewhere, could one of you collect Piper and Holden? And watch them just for an hour or so?"

"Of course, I will." Brooke agreed readily, "Is everything okay?"

"Um," Peyton frowned, "I'll let you know."

…

Owen shuffled a large box of popcorn into the crook of his elbow and dug around in his inside pocket for his cell phone. He squinted across the foyer of the cinema, looking for a familiar redhead who was already fifteen minutes late. The trailers were already running and he was worried they were going to miss the first bit of bloodshed in the gory horror he'd chosen for the weekday afternoon.

"Owen!" Rachel waved from the front doors as she rushed inside.

"Hey," Owen jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "I've heard it opens with a chainsaw scene, limbs everywhere,"

"What?" Rachel frowned and shook her head, "Yeah, I can't stay. Sorry, I just got a call on my way over here. Rebecca relapsed, she's at the hospital."

Owen blinked in the news. Rachel had been sponsoring Rebecca for a while and she'd been sober for six months. "Oh, damn, what happened?"

"I don't know." Rachel shrugged, her eyes unfocused on Owen. Her thoughts were swarming with Rebecca, she had to be there. "Sorry, but I have to go."

She leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips before turning back to the doors. Owen collected himself and then rushed after her, catching her wrist in his hand. "Wait for me."

She looked back at him like she might argue and then smiled weakly, "Thanks. I might need you."

"Anytime, Babe." He committed, wrapping his hand around hers and squeezing it tightly. He was so proud of his girlfriend. When he'd first met her she'd been the addict, desperate and lost. Now, like he'd been, she was a sponsor helping out others who were struggling to stay sober. He could see how hard she was taking this setback, blaming herself a little for Rebecca's relapse.

He wasn't about to let her struggle through that alone.

They hailed a cab and fell inside, Rachel chewing on her lower lip. Owen rested his hand on her thigh and kissed her hair. "She'll be okay."

"You don't know that." Rachel answered in a hushed whisper. "I don't even know how bad it is. Someone called me from the hospital, apparently I'm her emergency contact. I just said I'd be there."

"And that's the most you can do for her right now." Owen said in a calming tone. He knew how hard it was to watch someone struggle with addiction; he'd carried Rachel through hers.

"Rebecca…I can't believe it, she was doing so well." Rachel shook her head, "I didn't realise anything was wrong, I should have noticed something."

Owen was shaking his head even before she finished speaking, "Rach, addicts are the best liars about, you know that. If she wanted to hide this from you she would have done."

"Yeah," Rachel sighed, knowing that he was right. She'd done a fair amount of lying herself, back when she'd first met Owen. She combed her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes. "You're right."

"Always am, Baby." Owen grinned and she leaned in against his chest. He played with her hair a little and stared out of the window at the city passing them by, wondering how something as good as their relationship could have come from something as empty and desperate as addiction. "I'm sure she'll be okay, just look at us."

Rachel smiled at that, "Yeah, just look at us."

…

Peyton knocked on the door of the guest bedroom before peeking her head inside. Lily was curled up on the bed with an open book on her lap that Peyton suspected was most likely one of Shakespeare's tragedies, judging from the younger girl's expression. "Hey, can I come in?"

"It's your apartment." Lily shrugged with typical teenage nonchalance, not lifting her eyes from the page she was reading.

"And this is your room, any time." Peyton said softly, placing on of the root beer floats in her hand down on the bedside table. She smiled a little when Lily glanced up for a second, eyeing the drink. "This is my miracle cure. It makes everything better."

Lily scoffed a little, "If that's your story."

Peyton sank down into a cross-legged position at the foot of the bed, her eyes watching Lily carefully. "Talking sometimes helps too."

Through a frown, Lily watched as Peyton sipped at her own root beer float, realising slowly that there were ulterior motives to Peyton's appearance. Lily licked her lips and placed a subway ticket between two pages to mark her place in the book. "What's your miracle cure in aid of?"

Peyton gave her a tight smile, "I'm worried about my little sister-in-law."

"And how's the root beer float working at fixing that for you?" Lily shot back. Peyton couldn't help but be reminded of herself at Lily's age, she'd had a similarly sharp tongue. She was sure that others would say she still had it too.

"I think talking would work better." Peyton admitted, sitting down crossed-legged at the end of the bed, "I hoped the drink would give you something for you to do with your hands while you tell me what's going on."

Lily squinted back at her, looking as much like Lucas as a brown haired, brown eyed girl could, as though debating whether to open up.

"Although I think I've guessed what's going on." Peyton said as she swilled her straw around her drink.

All at once Lily's expression changed. The cool steely expression she'd been wearing disappeared, to be replaced by a look of complete terror. Her hand hung frozen in the air, suspended mid-reach for the root beer float. Her face paled and her eyes widened. She was seven years old again, woken by a thunderclap of lightning, running scared.

"Lily, please talk to me," Peyton requested in a clear voice, reaching out through the muddled confusion of Lily's mind. "Lucas is so worried about you. We all are."

Lily's voice fell to a frightened whisper, "I can't say it."

Peyton closed her eyes momentarily, hoping that her suspicions weren't right. Quickly she snapped her brilliant green eyes up, "Lily, are you pregnant?"

…

Haley smiled at the sight of Nathan's jacket hanging amongst the disarray of coats as she walked in the door, glad to see that he was home early. She helped the kids untangle themselves of school bags, coats and boats and then went to find her husband as they washed up.

She eventually found him in the room they designated as the office, although they rarely used it as such. Ordinarily if they brought work home with them, it would end up spread across the table in the family room. More so the office was a trophy room as it housed all of Nathan's cups and medals from Little League to the NBA. "Hey, number 23, what are you doing in here?"

He turned and grinned, "Just clearing some space. It seemed a bit mean that I have all the shelf space in here."

Haley leaned into the door frame and fiddled with the ring on her little finger, "You're the one with all the trophies."

"For now," Nathan countered. It was the night of Ben's first hockey game and Nathan had hopes for a new set of medals to hang alongside his in time. Despite the sports centre Nathan ran, and all the sports he had to offer there, Ben had fallen in love with the idea of ice hockey. It was born from years of visiting the Rockefeller ice rink at Christmastime which was a tradition in the Scott household. Ben adored skating and finally Haley had agreed to let him play.

"Trust Ben to want to be different and choose the most dangerous sport on the planet." Haley said with a shake of her head. "I don't think I'm going to be able to watch."

"It's peewee, Hales, he'll be okay." Nathan assured and stepped aside to show her the cleared shelf space. "Look, there's space for all of us. Me, you, Ben, Izzy and my little basketball player."

Haley laughed, knowing that Nathan would love a kid that shared his love of the game. He would never force any of the kids into it but if it happened that the new baby wanted to play basketball, she knew he'd be thrilled. "I think it's great. Ben will love it."

Nathan smiled proudly, he was as excited as Ben for the looming hockey game, "His jersey's number 23 as well, you know?"

"He's proud of his Daddy." Haley smiled as the familiar patter of feet charged in their general direction. "Speaking of number 23,"

"Mom," Ben threw her a half-smirk and held up his kit, "Do I get dressed now or when I'm there? And will you tie my skates extra tight?"

Haley chuckled and lost her fingers in his hair, "You'll get changed in the dressing room, superstar and I'll make sure those skates are extra tight. Now come and see what your Dad's been up to."

Nathan waved Ben over and pointed towards the now empty space in the trophy cabinet, "See this spot right here? It's reserved for the next great Scott athlete. It's all ready for hockey certificates and…golden pucks. It's yours, Buddy."

"Awesome!" Ben hugged his Dad tightly and Nathan grinned.

"Now, I don't suppose you have any good luck rituals yet, since this is your first game," Nathan said, "So I want you to have mine."

Ben's eyes lit up and even Haley glanced up with surprise as Nathan reached into the drawer and produced a blue Raven's wristband, "I wore this through college and even for a couple of Bobcats games."

"Wow, cool." Ben slipped it over his own thin wrist and beamed, "I'll wear it under my jersey."

Nathan nodded, "And if that doesn't work, just listen out for us shouting your name. That always helped me find my game."

"Thanks, Dad." Ben smiled, silently vowing to fill the now empty shelf that was reserved for his achievements.

…

Rachel clicked closed the door to Rebecca's room and went outside in search of Owen. She smiled when she recognised his hulking frame sat on one of the benches and strolled over to him, "Hey, she's going to be okay."

"That's great." Owen smiled and stood to give her a short one armed hug. "I'm so glad."

"Yeah, me too. They pumped her stomach and she's sleeping it off now." Rachel shook her head with relieved disbelief. "I really thought I'd messed up, you know?"

He brushed her hair back from her face and shook his head, "You've done everything right with her, Rach. This never would have been your fault."

"Maybe." She licked her lips. "But don't tell me you wouldn't have felt any guilt if you were in that position."

At that he closed his eyes momentarily, "The only person I've ever been a sponsor to is you. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if anything had happened to you."

Rachel leaned away from him slightly and gave him a slightly lilted smile, her eyes studying him curiously, "How is it that I'm the only person you've ever sponsored? You've been sober for over a decade."

"I never cared enough about anyone else." Owen shrugged.

Frowning, Rachel squinted up at him in the sunlight, "You barely knew me when you offered to be my sponsor."

"I just knew I cared about you." Owen said in an offhand way, causing Rachel to smile. It sounded a lot like his way of saying he fell in love with her at first sight.

"Well, thanks." She said and he looked to her quizzically. She rolled her shoulders, "You know for saving me, even when I didn't want you to."

He didn't laugh it off, as she'd expected him to. He just nodded, his eyes misty but knowing. "Of course."

"I don't deserve you." Rachel said quietly, voicing a thought she'd often felt.

He frowned, almost angrily and cupped her chin, "Red, shut up."

"Okay, whatever you say." She laughed a familiar cackle that he loved, "I'll just go and say bye to Samantha and then we can go?"

"Samantha?" Owen frowned as he followed his girl back inside.

"Rebecca's kid." Rachel enlightened, pointing toward a teenage girl who was stood by the coffee machine.

Rachel strolled up beside her and nodded towards the selection. She held up a dollar, "My treat."

"Wow." Samantha's expression didn't change, "My Mom gets drunk and I get a free coffee."

Rachel arched her brow towards Owen and then took a deep breath, "This sucks, I get it."

"No you don't, but whatever." Samantha replied swiftly, rolling her eyes. "If it makes you feel better though," She indicated to the Americano and grabbed some sugar sachets.

Rachel pushed the money into the slot and they both watched as the thick brown liquid sludged into the cup. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I always am." Sam sighed and began to pour a disgusting amount of sugar into the drink. "Are we done here?"

Rachel pressed a smile to her face, "Sure."

She turned to walk away and then paused, reaching into her purse. Silently she handed Sam a business card and nodded. Sam frowned and turned the card over between her fingers, looking at the embossed words, _Rachel Gatina, Manager_ and the address for a clothes store Sam knew of and loved from afar.

…

Lucas dropped his keys down on the sideboard and frowned around his apartment, not used to the stillness. Usually by the time he got home there would be family chaos and nearly always music playing at a ridiculous volume. Noticing two empty root beer bottles he chuckled softly, it was Peyton's remedy for everything.

"Peyt? You home?" He called out.

"No." His sister's small voice swam over to him from a doorway further along, "Just me. Peyton went to pick the kids up from Brooke's."

Lucas smiled and reached into his inside pocket to produce a book, "I got you something today."

She smiled softly and reached out for the offering, turning it over in her hands. She shook her head and frowned up at him, "You know I've read this, right?"

"I know." Lucas nodded, "You read it when you were ten years old."

Lily laughed a little, "I wanted to know where the name Holden came from. I love this book."

"Me too." Lucas smiled, "You know Phoebe always reminded me of you. You always seemed to see the world so clearly."

"I don't know about that." Lily shrugged but there was a colourful pride in her cheeks. She glanced down at_ The Catcher in the Ry_e and ran her fingers along the embossed words. "Luke, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Lucas nodded easily and followed her through to the kitchen. He stood against the counter and she slipped onto a bar stool. He watched as she played with the book, skimming lazily through the pages they'd both fallen in love with. She took a deep breath and then released it again without speaking a word. He arched his brow, "Lils?"

She shook her head, "Right…I guess I should get it over with before everyone gets back."

Lucas only stared on, encouraging her with his eyes.

"I, um," She rolled her big deep eyes to the ceiling and choked back a sob, "See, the thing is…God, I don't know how to say this to you."

"Lily,"

"I-I'm pregnant, Luke." She blurted before letting the tears roll free onto the open page of the book in her hands.

Lucas stared on in shock, his mind grappled for something to say but his thoughts were racing by too fast for him to catch them. Lily buckled over and sobbed, instinctively Lucas collected her up in his arms.

"I'm so scared, Lucas. I didn't know where else to go." Lily managed to say between choking sobs, "Me and Jared had this huge fight about the baby and I just left. Mom and Dad are going to go mad! I don't have a job or anywhere to live. I'm going to get swollen ankles and all this other nasty stuff I don't want to think about. And then there's going to be a baby in like five months and it's going to rely on me for everything! I can't even get coffee stains out of my laundry! I don't know what to do, Lucas. What am I going to do?"

Lucas stood muted by shock. He realised that even though he had a high desire to go and wring the neck of the boy who'd done this, his little sister mattered more in this moment. She was hurt and terrified, and reaching out for him. Already he could feel the dampness of her tears through his shirt and her nails scratching at his back, holding on for dear life.

"It's all going to be okay, shh," He whispered and stroked her long dark hair, pushing all thoughts from his mind and focusing solely and completely on her.

Lily leaned back in his arms, her eyes bloodshot and searching, "Thanks, Lucas. Thanks for being so great about this."

"I'm your big brother, Silly-Lily." He said as an answer.

Lily melted into the nostalgia of the moment, wishing that she could be six years old again and Lucas' arms could protect her from everything.

"I want to keep the baby." Lily said in a hoarse tone against his chest. "I know it's going to be hard but I want to keep it."

"Okay." Lucas nodded back.

Lily blinked back at him, "Okay? That's it."

Lucas looked again into Lily's big brown eyes, "I know you're scared but you can do this, Lils, I know you can."

"You do?" Lily frowned, she still felt like a kid.

"You won't like me for saying it but you're so like Mom." Lucas said and predictably Lily scoffed. Lucas smiled a little and continued, "Having money and a nice apartment and a partner are all helpful when you have a baby,"

Lily rolled her eyes, "I hope you're going somewhere with this."

"But the most important thing a baby needs is someone who loves them more than anything in the world. I should know, Mom did a pretty good job of raising me on her own." Lucas pointed out. "She got pregnant right out of high school and brought me up in a happy home. You're every inch of her, Lily. You'll do just as good a job as she did."

Lily fiddled with the paperback he'd given her, "I'm not Mom, Luke."

"No," Lucas agreed, "But you're going to be alright."

"She's going to be so disappointed! And Dad's going to want to come to New York and kill Jared," Lily sighed.

"We all want to kill Jared." Lucas pointed out. "But you're more important. You and that Grandchild of theirs. You know how much they love Grandchildren, right? Look, the sooner you tell them, the quicker they'll come around to the idea. I'll go with you, I don't mind but you have to tell them sooner or later."

Lily covered her face with her hand and groaned, "I know and I've tried, I have, but I'm so scared of failing them."

"They would hate that you think you can't go to them with this." Lucas said.

Lily sighed, "Where's Holden Caulfield when you need him? I fell over that crazy cliff and there was no catcher in the rye to save me."

"I know." Lucas said in a gravelly tone, "But I'm here now, okay?"

…

"Everyone's pregnant!" Brooke declared, throwing her arms up into the air as Julian watched on with a puzzled expression. She picked up a spatula from the side and pointed it in her husband's direction, "Everyone!"

Julian looked back at her quizzically, "Who is everyone? I don't know anyone who's pregnant."

"Oh," Brooke laughed in an ironic manner, "Yes, you do! You are not going to believe this. Peyton just picked the kids up and it turns out that Lily dropped out of college because she's pregnant. She's just a kid! And then there's Naley too. See, everyone!"

Julian shook his head, "Hold on, Haley's pregnant?"

"Yes! And Lily." Brooke said in an exasperated way. She slapped the spatula against the counter top, "And Haley didn't even know she wanted another baby. She actually said that she forgot to get excited about having another baby and for a second, just a second I swear, I resented her for it. I hate that I'm this jealous, Julian, but I am. I'm really, really jealous!"

Smiling sadly, Julian carefully extracted the spatula from her hand and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing a kiss into her dark hair. "You're allowed to feel that you know? I've been jealous of big families at the grocery store and when I see a little girl holding her Daddy's hand-,"

"You have?" Brooke questioned, blinking up at him.

He shrugged, "Sure. But then I come home to you and Theo and I wonder why I'm so jealous of all the things I don't have when everything I do have is perfect." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Brooke's lips and she smiled softly against them.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that before?" Brooke asked, her hazel eyes already wet with unspoilt tears. "That you get jealous, I mean. I never knew that."

Julian sighed but held his gaze with Brooke, "I didn't want you to ever think you and Kook aren't enough, because you are. I never wanted you to have to doubt that I will always, always be insanely happy to be in this family, just the three of us."

Brooke nodded slowly and Julian silently cursed himself. He'd vowed to never admit to Brooke that he might have liked a football team of kids, or a little girl just like Brooke. It wasn't fair. They were blessed enough to have Theo. He was their miracle and honestly, Julian couldn't ever hope for anything more.

"But having even one more, that would have been…" Brooke trailed off, her voice a little broken.

"Hey," Julian rubbed his hands over Brooke's upper arms soothingly, "Remember when Kook was born and you told me that we couldn't have any more? I told you then and I'm telling you now, he will always be enough. He is my proudest accomplishment."

"Mine too, of course he is. But this isn't about not loving Theo," Brooke said, tears rushing freely down her cheeks, "That never has been and never will be a question of doubt. It's just that sometimes I feel like there could be more…and I'd love for him to have a sibling. I never had that and I always wanted it so badly. And…we're good at this, don't you think? Why does everyone else get two or three or four? Why do kids like Lily who have no idea about having a kid get so lucky 'by accident'?"

Julian held onto her as she broke down against her chest, "Brooke,"

"Don't tell me not to feel like this. I can't help it." She sobbed, curling over with the weight of her unexplainable grief. Julian helped her over to a seat and crouched down in front of her, forcing her tear-filled eyes to meet with his. At seeing his pained expression she fell into another wave of sobs, "I'm sorry."

"Brooke, don't ever apologise for being honest with me. I don't want you to hold things like this back from me, okay?" Julian clasped her hands inside of his own. "I wish I could make this perfect for you. You know I'd do it if I could."

Brooke wiped her tears away and took a few deep breaths, "I know, I love you."

"I love you too, Baby." Julian's eyes looked back at her, deep with concern.

…

Isabel climbed up to stand on her seat in the stands for a better view of the ice rink as the two peewee teams skated out. Her brow furrowed as she tried to keep track of the swarming players. "I can't see Benny."

Beside her Haley covered her face with her hands, "Maybe that's for the best…I can't look, is he okay?"

"Hales they're just taking positions." Nathan chuckled as he lifted Izzy onto his hip and pointed to a uniformed player on the far side, "Ben's right there, you see him? Number 23."

"Oh yeah," Isabel smiled and glanced down at her Mom, "You're missing it, Mommy!"

Haley winced, "This is such a stupid sport, I can't believe we're letting him do this."

Nathan found her hand and gave it a squeeze, "He'll be fine and I think he'd appreciate if you actually saw him play, especially since Lucas seems to have bailed."

"Lucas has got a lot on at the moment," Haley said as she peeked through her fingertips at the kids bracing themselves for the face-off. "Did you know Lily's dropped out of college?"

Nathan's head swivelled, "You're kidding?"

"Peyton thinks she may still change her mind." Haley said softly, seeing the expression on her husband's face. "Lily hasn't told them why yet. It's a tough time, eighteen years old, living in a new city,"

"Yeah, you're right. She's a smart kid, I'm sure she'll go back. That or Luke will march her back." Nathan said through a smile as Isabel squealed that the game was starting. Nathan turned his attention back to the ice, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Come on, Ben, get a basket!" Isabel cried out with enthusiasm, causing both Nathan and Haley to burst into a smattering of laughter. Izzy scowled at them, "What?"

Nathan grinned, "Nothing. You're just so like your Mama at times."

"It's a goal, Baby." Haley lost her fingers in Isabel's dark honey hair. "If he scores, it'll be goal not a basket."

Nathan looked back at her with an impressed look to which she shrugged and said she'd read up on everything hockey the night before. He laughed heartily at both his girls. "You mean when he scores."

"Don't put too much pressure on him," Haley said, "It's only peewee hockey."

Solemnly Nathan nodded, "I just want him to enjoy it."

The crowd cheered a little as the match started and the three Scotts all turned their full attention to Ben's first appearance for the Polar Bear Cubs, Haley even braved dropping her hand. They watched as Ben skated into the fray and grappled for the slippery puck. They cheered when he made contact and screamed his name when he make a break for goal. When he scored seven minutes in they went wild.

"It's good I made room on that trophy shelf," Nathan laughed between chants of Ben's name. "Kid's a champion."

"He's going to give me a weak heart." Haley added as Ben was slammed into by a member of the opposing team.

Isabel, like her Daddy, had eyes alight with fire, "I like this game. Can I play hockey too?"

Her parents replied together, a simple but adoring _no_.

…

Later that evening, whilst Julian was busy cooking dinner, Theo and Brooke sat at the dining table working. Theo was writing a story for his homework and Brooke was sketching out some new designs.

Brooke tapped her pencil against the table and sighed largely, "What are you writing about, Kooky Dook?"

"An underwater kingdom, like the lost city of Atlantis!" Theo smiled broadly and flicked his glance to his Mom. He noted her faraway look and pursed lips, "Mom?"

"Sounds awesome, Baby Boy." Brooke stroked her hand over his hair and smiled back at him.

Theo gave her another confused look and glanced down at her newest design. He blinked in surprise, "Baby clothes, Mama?"

At that Brooke laughed, "Oh, yeah, I was just doodling."

Theo's eyes were shining, "Is someone having a baby?"

Setting down her pencil, Brooke took a deep breath, "Someone's always having a baby."

"Not us." Theo shrugged, making a perfect innocent point as only a child could.

"No." Brooke whispered in a hollow tone, her eyes already swimming.

Theo tried to gauge his Mom's mood, but it was a difficult task. His Dad was always easier somehow, Theo didn't know whether it was because his Dad was a guy or because they were more alike. "Do you want another baby, Mom?"

"What?" Brooke snapped her eyes back at him, "No! You're everything I've ever wished for, Theo. I promise you."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Theo squirmed away from the cuddle and looked up at his Mom, "Okay. But I always thought that being a brother would be cool."

Brooke sighed again and sat back down, her eyes trained on the sketch in front of her, "Kook, you have no idea how much I'd love for you to have a brother or a sister, or both; I'd give anything to give you that. Sometimes though, things happen that mean a woman can only have one baby. That happened to me. Your Daddy and I never wanted you to go without having something; you're at a good school, we take you on nice vacations and buy you the things you want within reason. But we can't give you a brother or sister, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry, Mom." Theo perched on her lap and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled against his shoulder and rubbed his back, thankful as ever that she had Theo.

"It's okay." Brooke said in her best Mom-voice. "Because we've got you. We got everything we wanted, right here in this Kook shaped boy!"

He laughed as she began to pepper him with kisses. He regarded her smile carefully and was pleased to see that it was a real genuine, wide smile, not a forced one. Theo could always read his Mom's smiles, even if he couldn't read her mind.

As Julian called them for dinner, Theo took one last look at the design his Mom had sketched out; it was a little purple dress. "Hey, Mom?"

"Hmm?" Brooke looked back at him.

"It's not fair."

"No, Baby Boy, it's not." Brooke smiled gently.

…

Lucas edged his way between the crowd towards his brother whose attention was firmly fixed on the ice, watching his son. Lucas waved when he was a few people away and Isabel beamed and waved back, alerting her parents to his arrival.

"Hey, Man," Nathan shuffled across to give his brother some room, "I thought you were tied up with some Lily stuff?"

"I was…I am," Lucas shook his head, "But I promised my nephew I'd see him play."

Haley smiled softly, "You didn't have to come all this way for him."

"I did." Lucas nodded in a dark kind of way as his eyes found Ben on the rink. "I told him I'd be here. I know how important a promise is when you're a kid. Besides, I want Ben and Izzy here to have as good an Uncle as I had growing up." He took Isabel easily from Nathan's arms and set her on his shoulders as she giggled with delight. "So what have I missed so far?"

"Benny scored a bask…a goal, and everyone high-fived him!" Izzy said and Lucas could hear the smile across her face.

Arching his brow, Lucas looked toward Nathan and Haley who were glowing with pride, "That's awesome. Better than my first basketball game."

Nathan suppressed a chuckle, although it honestly hadn't been that funny that Lucas had choked on his first appearance for the Ravens. "Ben's been incredible."

"Athletic bones." Haley chimed in.

"Nah," Nathan shook his head, "That's all Ben right there. We're taking no credit."

Lucas nodded in agreement, as he clapped his hands in time with the Polar Cubs fans and cheered Ben's name. "When you get out on a court or a rink there's no hiding behind genetics. It's all down to him."

"Is everything alright with Lily?" Nathan asked as the other team took possession.

Bouncing Isabel on his shoulders, Lucas turned toward Nathan, "Ah, not really. Not at all."

Nathan's frown deepened and he tore his attention from the game. Lucas appreciated the concern. "Why? What's going on?"

Sighing, Lucas shook his head, "She's pregnant."

Haley whitened a few shades and Nathan's eyes widened with shock. From above Isabel leaned down so that her face appeared upside-down in front of Lucas. She gave her Uncle a look that combined Haley's concern and Nathan's surprise, "Is she going to have a baby?"

"Yeah, she is." Lucas confirmed.

Isabel's eyes shone and she grinned, "I won't be the youngest any more."

Nathan and Haley shared a look of excitement for a second before biting it down for the sake of Lucas and his predicament.

Sighing, Lucas shook his head, "She's already four and a half months."

"Oh my goodness," Haley gasped, "She must be…"

Nathan blinked and shook his head back and forth, "So is there any particular reason that you're at a peewee hockey game rather than kicking some guy's ass right now?"

"Sure. I made a promise to Ben." Lucas rolled his shoulders, "That and I don't want to get arrested for sucker punching some kid. Lily wouldn't forgive me. Peyton would kill me, or join in and right hook the kid. It seemed safer to come and watch Ben's debut."

Nathan ran a hand through his hair, "Wasn't Lily like six years old yesterday?"

"Dude, Ben's nine and he's playing ice hockey." Lucas pointed out and whistled as his nephew skated past them.

"Don't remind me." Haley cringed, one hand unconsciously over her stomach, protecting the newest little Scott. She caught Lucas smiling at the action and she assumed Peyton had filled him in. Smiling back at him, she held a finger to her lips indicating that it was a secret. She and Nathan wanted to tell Ben and Isabel together, at the right moment.

"Benny's got the ball!" Izzy announced, cutting through the conversation and leaning forward on Lucas' shoulder.

The three adults chuckled and simultaneously corrected her, "Puck."

"I know." Isabel assured as they all cheered deafeningly as Ben took a shot at goal.

"There's a new 23 in town, Little Brother." Lucas laughed, clapping his brother playfully on the shoulder.

…

"You two had better be getting your pyjamas ready!" Peyton called from the kitchen where she was putting the dishes away after dinner. She'd sent Piper and Holden to collect their night clothes before their baths but knew how her kids had a tendency to get distracted.

"Yeah," They called back in a half-hearted manner than told her they weren't.

At the counter Lily was sat checking her phone repeatedly for texts. Peyton assumed she was hoping for an apology from Jared sometime soon.

"A watched pot never boils, you know." Peyton said as she set the mugs back on the tree.

"Huh?" Lily frowned back at her with an expression like she'd just woken up.

"Stop watching your phone." Peyton advised lightly. "If he's going to get in touch he will and if not, you need to focus on you and the baby."

Lily covered her face with her hands and groaned, "I know. I know. But I just want him to call me and for things to be alright again."

Peyton kissed Lily's hair and the darker haired girl smiled warmly at the token of affection. As terrified as she was about telling her parents about the pregnancy, she also couldn't wait because she wanted her Mom. She wanted her to tell her everything would be okay and to hug her tightly in her arms.

"It'll all be alright," Peyton stretched to one of the cupboards above the worksurface, "You can imagine things a thousand different ways but until they happen you can't know what's going to happen. I was-, ah!"

"Peyton?" Lily jumped up from her seat at seeing Peyton freeze mid-stretch, her hand clutched at her back.

"Dammit!" Peyton hissed through her teeth, slowly lowering herself from her tiptoes, her eyes clenched tightly shut. "It's my back, this happens sometimes."

"Do you want me to get anything?" Lily asked and then shook her head, "You know what? I'll call Lucas."

Peyton shook her head and then winced at the action, "No, he'll be on his way back now anyway. I'll be okay. I've got some painkillers in mine and Luke's bathroom, the cabinet above the sink, if you wouldn't mind grabbing them?"

Lily gave her a wide-eyed nod and disappeared in a flurry towards the master bedroom. On the way she passed the kids' rooms and peeked her head around the doors. Both of them were playing rather than getting their pyjamas ready so she reminded them of what they were supposed to be doing in her best parent voice.

"Your Mom's hurt her back so you guys need to do exactly what I say, okay?" Lily said and to her complete surprise they nodded back dutifully. "Right, okay, pyjamas ready and I want you in the bathroom in two minutes."

She blinked in surprise at their conformity and hurried on to get Peyton's medication.

"How are you doing?" She asked when she returned to the kitchen, finding Peyton braced against the counter.

"Mmm-hmm." Peyton hummed in an unconvincing murmur.

Lily poured her a glass of water and pressed a pill into her hand. Gratefully Peyton took it along with a short sip of the water.

"Okay, so where's best for you to go? Bed? The couch?" Lily asked.

Peyton shook her head and tried standing to her full height, "I'm okay, I'll just get the kids sorted and then I'll have a lie down."

Lily rolled her eyes in an action that was more Peyton than Lily, "I can sort them out. You're walking like you're eighty years old."

"I feel it." Peyton sighed.

"I can do this." Lily said, her voice only quavering a little.

Slowly Peyton nodded, "Okay, but don't let them be cheeky and get away with anything. Bath, pyjamas and then they can choose a book that they want to read in bed. Then send them my way and hopefully Luke will be back anyway."

"You'll be alright hobbling to wherever you're going to collapse to?" Lily asked, smirking ever so slightly.

"I'll manage." Peyton answered dryly.

Lily didn't seem completely convinced but disappeared to go and see to the kids. Peyton staggered as gently as she possibly could to the couch and lowered herself down into a horizontal position as her back protested. Then she closed her eyes and rather than reaching for the very close by iPod, she listened to the soothing sounds of Lily taking care of Piper and Holden. Despite her discomfort, she couldn't stop a small smile from covering her lips.

Twenty minutes later Lucas' key turned in the lock and he squinted his way into the room, "Blondie?"

"I'm okay." She said, popping her eyes open.

He frowned back at her, "You're never okay when you say that."

Peyton waved her hand dismissively, "Just go and relieve Lily of Mommy duty. You can carry me from this couch later. I'm actually in a position that my body doesn't hate me for so I'm doing pretty good at the moment."

"You put your back out again?" Lucas asked, worry laced in his voice.

"The kids." Peyton said by way of reply. "They could have her tied up for all we now."

He seemed to sigh a little in protest but followed her instructions, "I will be one minute."

True to his word, as he always had been, he returned not a moment later, "Lily's got it all under control. She's reading to them as we speak. You know I think she's going to be okay."

"She is." Peyton agreed as Lily's phone beeped on the counter top in the next room. In a mercifully pain free movement, Peyton crossed her fingers, hoping that it would be a message from Jared.

…

Julian sat down at the edge of Theo's bed and glanced over the book his son was reading, "Animorphs? I remember those books."

"Yeah," Theo glanced up from the book and grinned toward his Dad, "If you could morph into one animal, which one would you chose?"

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Julian frowned over the question, "That's a tough one…and I can always change back to my human form?"

Theo nodded, "You have to be my Dad some of the time."

"Of course." Julian gave an admirable nod to his logic, "Can I choose an extinct animal?"

"Um," Theo frowned, "No, otherwise you'd be a dinosaur, for sure."

Julian smirked, "You're right, I would. Okay, so living animals…do I want to fly, live in the ocean or be a fly on the wall? Um, since I expect this is a very clever ruse to extend your bedtime, I'll make a quick snap decision that I'll regret in two minutes…an eagle."

"Not bad." Theo commended and Julian took it as the highest compliment.

"And how about you?" Julian asked, standing up to fix the quilt.

"Probably a salamander, because I think they're pretty cool at the moment. When I asked Mom last night she said a bunny." Theo frowned, "I don't think she thought about it properly."

Pulling the comforter up to Theo's chin, Julian smiled. He thought Brooke would make a cute bunny. "Your Mom just likes to look good."

"Mom's sad, Dad." Theo said in a small voice, his brown eyes round with worry.

Julian frowned and sat back down on the bed, "What makes you say that, Buddy?"

"Because she is." Theo stated, "She wants a baby. A girl, I think, but I don't think she'd mind another boy really, but she can't have another baby can she?"

Sighing Julian shook his head, "No, she can't."

"So why don't you adopt one?" Theo shrugged, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "My friend Oscar at school is adopted. I think it would be really cool. Like how the X-Men aren't related but they're like a family anyhow."

Julian laughed a little, "I'm not sure many kids in the Children's Home have superpowers."

"That would be so awesome!" Theo declared, his eyes alight.

The door to Theo's room opened and Brooke backed inside, her arms laden with an array of Theo's toys and books. "It's late, boys, no more superhero talk."

Julian turned his head and smiled, "And just how do you know we were talking about superheroes?"

"Duh," Brooke rolled her eyes behind a smile, "It's my superpower."

"Mom?" Theo called out as Julian grinned over at his wife. Brooke locked eyes wit her son who beamed back excitedly, "Can we adopt a brother or sister? They don't even need to have superpowers like Wolverine."

Brooke faltered a moment, her eyes searching Julian's. He gave her a look between fear and wild excitement. Brooke shook her head and sank down onto the mattress beside his, her fingers reached out to stroke his curling bangs out of his eyes, "What made you say that?"

"You're really sad." The shrugged, "We could get a baby, it would be cool. I'll help out as well."

"Please, Gorgeous Boy, don't you think about worrying about me." Brooke pressed a smile to her face. "I am just fine, I have you and my Daddy. I don't need anyone else."

Theo frowned up at her, "But we have a spare bedroom and there are loads of kids who don't have a Mom and Dad, or a big brother."

"Don't you have enough fun with just me and your Dad?" Brooke posed as Julian watched on a little fretfully. "And with your Aunts and Uncle and those crazy cousins of yours?"

"Yeah, I do." Theo shrugged, "But they've all got a brother or a sister of their own. It would just be cool, that's all."

Julian squeezed Brooke's shoulder and locked eyes with Theo, "It would Bud but that's enough for tonight. Time for some sleep."

Theo nodded and kissed his Dad on the cheek, "Night, Dad."

"Night, Kiddo." Julian nodded.

"I love you, Kooky-Dook." Brooke whispered and kissed her little boy goodnight.

…

_Thanks for reading!_

_As I said before this is a kind of two-parter thing. There will be a little time jump in the next part showing where everyone is. I've been super nervous about this one as generally I don't like when lots of characters get added into anything but, in a complete contradiction to my beliefs, that's exactly what I've done. It's just that in my head there were always a couple of additions to the families that were going to happen. I would love to hear what you think! Especially as I'm still sitting in uncertainty on this chapter._

_Lexie :)_


End file.
